Military Brats
by BookWorm37
Summary: Jack and Sam meet in high school...I said I'd never do it, but here it is. COMPLETE
1. New Girl

A/N: Okay, here ya go! Another story to add to my collection. This is going to be S/J but I MAY add Daniel or Janet in later for a chapter or two. Nothing major.

It's the fic I said I'd never do - Sam and Jack meeting in high school...but here I am, writing one. Enjoy.

* * *

Sam looked around her surroundings with fear and worry etched into her eyes. Yet _another_ school! Ever since her mom had died she'd been forced to follow her father around the world as he was summoned to the ends of the Earth for God knew how long and for _what_. 

"Military brat?" a voice from behind her stated, startling the sixteen year old. She turned around and found a guy about eighteen years old watching her with amusement.

"Yeah, my dad's a Colonel in the Air Force. How'd you know?"

He shrugged, "Sixth sense I guess." The smirk on his face grew wider, "Actually, my dad's a Major General up at the base. I kinda got used to the way MBs look."

Sam smiled nervously, extending her hand, "I'm Sam. What's your name?"

"Jack," the tall boy said with another smirk. "Did you check in at the office yet?"

Sam shook her head, "I don't even know where it is!" she cried.

Jack grinned, this MB was pretty… and she looked lost. What's the worst that could happen? Oh, yeah. Carrie could see them together. _What are you talking about, O'Neill! You and Care broke up two weeks ago! Move on!_ his inner voice told him.

"Come on, I'll show you."

Carrie Smith watched from her group of friends as her ex-boyfriend flirted with the new, unknown girl. Well, that was an interesting development. Briefly she wondered how long the new relationship would last.

* * *

"Well, well, well, Mr. O'Neill," a kind older woman joked in the attendance office, "What happened? Don't get bored with having us a period a day? Have to stop by in between as well?" 

Jack smirked, "Don't you know it, Ms. Applegate. Actually, I was helping Sam here find the office." He looked around as if conspiring with the secretary then said in a stage whisper, "She's new."

Ms. Applegate laughed as she turned to Sam, "Hello, dear. I'm Ms. Applegate, one of the secretaries here. What's your last name so I can find your schedule?"

"Carter. Sam Carter."

Jack frowned, his dad had said something about hoping 'Carter was more competent than his predecessor'. "You're dad named Jacob Carter?" he asked.

Sam looked at him strangely, "Yeah… so what?"

Jack shrugged, "Nothin', just that my dad mentioned something about him last night. He any good?"

Sam went into defensive mode faster than you could say 'Kree' (not that they knew about that word yet). "Good enough to get his birds by the age of twenty-seven."

Jack whistled in admiration, "Wow. My dad didn't get his birds until he was thirty-five. Sweet." Sam gave him a strange look as Ms. Applegate watched their interactions closely, amusement evident on her features.

"Here we are, Ms. Carter," Ms. Applegate said as she handed the sixteen-year-old her schedule. "Your father came in a few days ago and finished the rest of the paper work. Here's your schedule, and since Mr. O'Neill has the same first three classes, I'm sure he won't mind showing you around. Will you, Mr. O'Neill?"

Jack's smile was only half-forced, "It would be my honor, Ms. Carter."

Sam's eyes narrowed as she walked out the door with Jack, "You call me that again and I'll show you how I taught five cadets how to treat a lady."

"Ooooh," Jack mocked, "Scary."

Sam glared at him, "That's once. Do that again and you're dead meat."

"Now I'm really scared!" Jack mocked again.

"That's twice. I'm not above beating the crap out of my dad's boss's son, you know."

That got Jack's attention.

* * *

Sam and Jack's first class was physics. Jack was kinda shocked that Sam was in the advanced physics class that only had ten students now that she'd signed up. No one at that school like physics… except for the select few who wanted to become physicists. 

Mr. O'Hern, the teacher, was delighted to have a student as ready and eager to learn as Sam – and so young! Perhaps she could persuade some of the other under classmen that physics was cool…or at least great for getting into good colleges.

First period was rather amusing for Sam. She was the only girl in the class and found out from one of the other students named Mac, that Jack had been paid $50 to join the class by Mr. O'Hern to 'raise the cool factor of science'. Of course, if Mr. O'Hern were to tell the story, he was paying Jack for cleaning out the science lab after an explosion the year before. Sam started giggling at that, and when Jack glared at her and insisted, "No giggling, Sam," she just giggled all the more.

Second period was English with Mrs. Sahlberg. Sam liked her immediately. She was a little crazy… eccentric would be the word Sam would use to describe her personality. Sahlberg had the air of the White Rabbit about her as she led the class in a discussion about Paradise Lost. It didn't really surprise the teacher much when Samantha started spouting off all sorts of knowledge on the book and its moral dilemmas. No one went into Sahlberg's class expecting to get an easy A – or to come out of there intact if you didn't actually do the homework.

Jack was in lust. There was no denying it to his eighteen-year-old heart. Samantha Carter was his match – and she was _hot_. For the first time in his high school life, Jack O'Neill had not only met someone with higher grades than his – she was actually _nice_ to talk to. Sam wasn't conceited or anything like that… that he could tell. It was just so refreshing for the young man.

Third period was the ever-dreaded European history with Mr. Browns. Jack noticed right off that in that class something was missing from Sam's aura of taking notes and participating in class discussions. He didn't know what it was… but there was something missing. Mr. Browns had Sam sit beside Jack so the girl could get her bearings in the class… much to the amusement of Jack's friends who all shared the thought that Jack was falling for the "new girl".

After European history was over Jack went off to his period as the office's "slave" after showing Sam where the chemistry class was. He thought she was crazy to even consider taking the class the same year as advanced physics, but she just smiled passively when he told her his opinion.

The rest of the day went well for Sam. Jack let her get her own bearings during lunch while he was off with his hockey friends and their girlfriends. She found out after finding her last class of the day that she had the most advanced math class in the school - with Jack again. Sam found it nice that she could begin and end her day with the "charming" General's son…

"Hey, Sam?" he asked before turning to walk to fourth period a month after Sam's arrival at the school. They'd grown into quick friends, although during lunch Sam preferred the quiet sanctuary of the library while Jack was out laughing and joking with his other… GPA challenged friends.

She turned and looked at him, "Yeah, Jack?"

"Wait by the Chem. classroom at the start of lunch, I want to show you something."

She smirked at little warily, "Okay."

"Excellent, see you then."

"Have fun at the mercy of Ms. Applegate."

* * *

A/N: So? Is my rather lame attempt at J/S in high school even worth continuing? I do have a number of twists coming up, but I would really like to know what you guys think. Please review!  



	2. Meet the Families

A/N: Thank you all so much for the great response! I only hope this story lives up to your expectations. Don't tell me you have none - there are ALWAYS expectations!

* * *

At the start of lunch, Sam dutifully waited next to the chemistry classroom for Jack to find her. He was rather prompt, arriving only a few moments after the bell.

"Hey, you listened to me," he said only half-jokingly.

Sam shrugged and said with a straight face only another military brat could interpret, "My daddy always did teach me to follow orders from my _superiors_."

Jack snorted, "Come on, Carter. Let's go eat lunch."

"Where are you taking me?" Sam asked a few seconds later as the pair made their way through the large groups that had conjugated for the meal.

"To our leader."

"Who's leader?"

"Be quiet! You'll see soon enough."

"Yes, sir."

"I said quiet!"

"Sorry."

"Arg!"

* * *

Sam could hear trees rustling and a few voices whispering softly when Jack finally let her stop. When they'd reached the edge of the school campus, he'd blindfolded her so that their location would be a secret. 

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Jack told her as he removed the blindfold. In front of her was a group of about five boys and one girl, all similar looking to Jack.

"Hello," Sam said to them all shyly. "I'm Sam."

The youngest, a lad of about eight, smiled, "We know. I'm Micah."

"Hi, Micah, it's very nice to meet you," Sam greeted the young boy just hid behind one of the older boys. Sam looked at Jack in confusion.

"Sam, these are my brothers. You asked me last week what I did during lunch and this is what I do – I come here to talk to them." Micah ran over to Jack and grabbed onto his leg, causing the lone girl in the group, about thirteen, to scowl at him. "Guys - and Pricilla - this is Sam. Sam, this is Micah, Pricilla, Joel, Andrew, Luke, and Adam," he said, pointing at each in turn.

"Hi, Sam. Jack hasn't stopped talking about you for two weeks," Joel said with a smirk at his younger brother. The twenty-year-old was then on the receiving end of his brother's version of the infamous O'Neill glare.

Soon the entire party was laughing and talking as they ate their respective lunches. Sam's lone salad soon became the source of much mocking and she was soon eating the 'extra' food that the O'Neill children had brought in a rather large picnic basket. That day the contents were hot wings (homemade using Mom O'Neill's secret recipe), macaroni salad, and garlic bread.

It was in this little exchange that Sam found out that Micah and Pricilla were home schooled due to health issues. Seeing the look on Jack's face, however, Sam left it at that, wanting to learn more about the family.

"So, what are your parents like?" Pricilla asked after a while.

Sam looked down at her hands, her countenance fallen. "My mom died five years ago in a car crash." Before they could get over their collective gasp and say something, Sam continued, "But life went on. I've been traveling with my dad for the past five years because for some reason the military just _loves_ to send him to Russia."

"Who's your dad?" Adam, fourteen, asked politely.

"Colonel Jacob Carter, he was just stationed at the base here," Sam explained patiently.

"Oh, OH, that makes perfect sense now!" Luke (sixteen) said as realization dawned on him. "No wonder Dad kept on mentioning 'Carter this' and 'Carter that' and 'Why can't all officers be like Carter?' This is great!"

"How is that great?" Sam wondered aloud, frowning at the boy.

Luke shrugged and said, "It just is." When pressed he refused to say more on the matter.

Sam glanced at her watch and shrieked in protest, "Jack we have to get back to school! The period ends in ten minutes!"

Jack sighed, "See you guys at home then, bye!"

"Bye, it was really nice meeting you all!" Sam waved as Jack pulled her back into the trees toward the school.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day when Sam received a phone call from the office. Jack's brow furrowed as he thought of who it might be. He wasn't reassured at all when Sam came back a few minutes later looking worn and tired. 

After school, Sam asked Jack something he'd wanted to hear for a while, "Can you give me a ride home, Jack?"

He smirked slightly, Sam now counted at least ten different smirks of his and she liked each and every single one of them. "Yeah, sure, you betcha. Where do you live?"

"In the on base living arrangements that everyone hates so much yet officers use when they don't want to go look for an actual house," Sam complained with a slight smile. "But I need to stop by the day care first."

"Sure, no problem," Jack said, wondering why she needed to go to the day care.

When he found out he was more than a little surprised and his mind immediately rushed to all sorts of conclusions.

"So… why are we going to the day care?" Jack asked as he turned a corner.

Sam looked out her window, debating how to answer for a few minutes. Finally, she came right out with it, "My brother, Mark, is eight years older than I am and left home seven years ago. Five years ago he showed up – unannounced – with an infant in his arms. He gave my dad the baby saying, 'Here, you raise her.' Then he left. My niece, Annabelle May-Louise Carter, is now five and I just got a phone call that our house keeper can't pick her up because she's sick and I need to go and get her." She turned to Jack and smiled a little harshly, "Hence why I needed a ride."

"Ah," Jack said, wondering why she'd told him so much, yet respecting her for having said anything in the first place. "So… we're off to get Anna?"

Sam grinned at his attempt at humor, "Actually she likes Belle better. Her favorite story is _Beauty and the Beast_. I think she'll like you."

As it turned out Belle _did_ like Jack. The little girl who looked like a miniature of her Aunt Sam (except with darker blue eyes) took instantly to the new man in her auntie's life. "Are we going home with you?" the very articulate five-year-old asked Jack as they walked to the car.

He smirked, "Well, I'm taking you both home, Belle. If _that's_ what you mean. Then I have to go to my own home."

Belle shook her head firmly, "That's not what I meant."

Sam giggled loudly as Jack went twenty different shades of crimson.

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think of the first of my many twists in the plot? Like them? No? Please review!  



	3. Jacob's Worst Nightmare

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! More ahead in this chapter!

* * *

"…And then the number of sleepers will be three trillion, thirty-three million, three thousand and three," Jack trailed off at the end, the book finished and Belle finally asleep. It was seven-thirty and the young girl's bedtime; she had not let Jack leave since he drove Sam and Belle home at four o'clock that day. 

Jack carefully stood from sitting on Belle's bed, adjusted the blankets around the little girl and made his way out into the living room. Sam smiled at him, closing the book she had in her hands, "Hey. Have fun?"

Jack winced, "You could have warned me that I'd have to read her three different books before she got to sleep."

Her smile turned into a full-blown grin, "And miss the opportunity to catch up on my reading? I think not."

Before their revelry could continue, the front door opened and they could hear someone coming in the house from their seats in the kitchen.

"Sammie?" a voice whispered as the owner walked through the house, knowing his granddaughter would be asleep then. "Where are you?"

"Kitchen, Dad," Sam responded, a little louder than her father had been.

"Whose car is that in the driveway, Sam…?" Jacob trailed off as he walked into the kitchen and saw the strange young man sitting at the table with his daughter. "Who are _you_? And _what_ are you doing in my house – with my _daughter_?"

Jack shot straight up, standing at attention as Sam tried to calm her father's nerves. "Dad, this is Jack O'Neill – _General_ O'Neill's son. He goes to school with me and today I _asked_ him for a ride home because Donna is sick."

Jacob nodded, "Okay then. As you were." The three of them sat down at the table again, this time in uncomfortable silence. Jacob finally asked what was still puzzling him, "If you dropped her off with Belle after school got out…why are you still here?"

Jack looked down, a little embarrassed to say he hadn't wanted to leave. Sam saved him by saying, "Belle wouldn't _let_ him leave, Dad."

Jacob shot a glare at his daughter, but when he realized the truth in that statement (he knew first hand how stubborn his granddaughter was) he sighed and nodded to Jack. "Thanks for staying, son. You're family's probably wondering where you are."

Jack, knowing he was being dismissed, nodded, "Good bye, Colonel. Sam."

"Bye, Jack. See you tomorrow at school."

Sam closed the door behind Jack then turned to glare at her father. "You could have been a _little_ nicer to him, Dad!"

Jacob scoffed, "When he's been here alone with you and Belle for _how_ long? I don't _think_ so."

"He's your CO's _son_, Dad."

"So?"

Sam glared at him, "I'm a big girl, Dad. I can take care of myself, you know."

Jacob sighed, "Yeah, I know. I just don't want you getting involved with someone like him, okay?"

The last part made Sam livid, "_Someone like him_? What's _that_ supposed to mean!"

"Just that a guy like that isn't good for you, sweetheart."

Sam was too enraged to speak, "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

Jacob sighed after Sam had gone into her room and slammed the door softly. When did things get so distant and screwed up with him and his Sammie? Was it when her mother died? Or was it when Mark left?

* * *

A week later at school, Jack naturally gravitated to where Sam was waiting next to her locker. He grinned and tried to stroke her cheek with his hand, but she turned her head away, not wanting him to touch her. 

"Hey," he whispered, "What's wrong?"

Tears filled Sam's eyes but she refused to let them fall, "Dad's getting reassigned."

"What?" confusion showed on Jack's face, "But you guys just moved here less than two months ago. They don't normally move people around that fast."

Sam looked down, "They don't normally keep us in one place for this long."

Jack looked at her with concern lacing his features, "Sam? What are you saying?"

Her grief stricken eyes found his, "For the past five years…You're the first real friend I've had since my mom died."

His heart broke for her as he gathered her up into his arms. "I'll _always_ be your friend, Sam. Always."

That day, after school, Jack took Sam back home, stopping first to pick up Belle at the day care center. It had become a routine for Jack to give Sam a ride home now that he knew where she lived. And it was easier on Donna (who left to pick up her own children about the time Sam got home) for Jack to pick Belle up, as well. The second Belle saw Sam's face, she knew what was going on and didn't want to go. She made _that_ clear to everyone within hearing distance.

"Belle!" Sam shouted finally to get the little girl to stop crying, "I don't want to go either, but if Grandpa _needs_ to go, then we _have_ to go with him."

Belle had tears in her eyes, "But I don't _want_ to go away again. Russia was cold."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Russia? And, when are you leaving?"

"In two weeks."

Jack smirked slightly, "Good. Just enough time for you to accompany me to the Halloween Dance next week."

Sam looked at him in mock curiosity before saying, in a very good Southern accent, "Why, Mr. O'Neill, are you asking me out on a _date_?"

"Maybe."

"Okay."

* * *

A/N: Ooohhh! I just LOVE my twists! What do you guys think?  



	4. Jack's One Hope

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter - all questions will be explained in time...amount of time depending on how much I want to torture you and how much the question matters to the outcome of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

When Jacob got home that night, Belle was getting ready for bed. As it was tradition for him to tuck her in when he was home on time, Jacob moved to do so. 

"No," Belle said firmly. "I want Jack to tuck me in!"

"Honey," Jacob tried to reason with her, "Jack's not here."

Belle shook her head of bouncy, blond curls. "Yes he is. He's in the kitchen, doing his English homework with Auntie Sam."

Jacob raised both his eyebrows in an expression Belle knew well. "I'll be in there in a minute, go pick out a book."

Knowing better than to argue, the little girl ran into her room and shut the door a little noisily. "Sam!" Jacob said in a loud, authoritative voice as he walked into the kitchen.

Sam didn't even look up from the paper she was writing. "Dad."

Jack tried his best to disappear under the table, but Sam wouldn't let him.

"Was Donna sick today?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Why did _he_ give you a ride home?" Jacob was very angry and didn't want to play any word games that night.

Sam met his eyes when he said that, "_He_ has a name, Dad."

"Don't mess with me, young lady!"

"Jack gave me a ride home because I _asked_ for one," Sam said, reminding herself that Jack was still sitting next to her and she shouldn't yell… even though she wanted to. _So_ badly it hurt.

"And why is he still here?"

"Because we're finalizing plans for next week and he needed help with the paper we're writing in English."

"On what?"

Jack looked at Sam, with a frightened look on his face as she answered, "On the rise and fall of Adolph Hitler."

_That_ confused Jacob more than anything. "_What_?"

Jack explained as Sam caught her breath, "Sir, it was a joint project with our history class. We were supposed to pair off, choose one of the memorable leaders of Europe and write a report on them. Sam and I chose Hitler."

"Why the hell would you want to do a paper on Hitler?"

Sam looked at her father, rolled her eyes and said, "Because we drew our choices out of a hat and I'd rather do a paper on Hitler than one on Churchill."

"What's wrong with Churchill?"

"Hitler had better generals and more control over his country," Sam said plainly.

Jacob scowled at her, "Name one."

"Rommel."

"He was a Field Marshal."

"Started out as a General. He was only promoted after the start of the war," Sam pointed out to her father. She'd studied the battle strategies of WWII very closely while they were in Russia. Sam knew what she was talking about.

"Then why not do the report on Rommel?"

"We were only given an option between Churchill and Hitler."

Jacob nodded, "You said something about your plans for next week. Care to explain?"

"Not really," Sam said. Jack was actually intimidated by the man, and didn't want to get onto his bad side (although he had a feeling he was already there).

"Sir, we're planning on going to the Halloween Dance next week. Together."

"When were you planning on telling me this?"

"Just now," Sam said lightly. She looked down at her watch, "You better be getting home, Jack. It's almost 2030 hours."

"Bye, Sam. Good bye, Colonel."

"Goodnight, Mr. O'Neill," Jacob said in an equally formal voice. Truthfully, he was beginning to like the boy, but Jacob wasn't about to let _anyone_ know that.

Sam just glared at her father before going off to her room. "Don't forget to read Belle her story, _Dad_," she said with poorly hidden venom lacing her voice.

Jacob sighed again and shook his head, wondering for the thousandth time when Sam had started to hate him.

* * *

Jack was quiet as he quickly ate his breakfast - a _very_ unusual occurrence in the O'Neill household ever since he had met that nice Colonel's daughter. 

"What's wrong, Jack?" his mom asked softly. Mrs. O'Neill was a housewife, through and through, and had the privilege of knowing all seven of her children very well.

Jack shrugged, turning to his dad, he asked, "So? When did Colonel Carter get reassigned?"

Major General William O'Neill looked at his son carefully as he drank from his coffee mug. "Why, Jonathan, is it any of your business?"

His father was the only one allowed to call him Jonathan anymore, but Jack knew what he really was asking. If he wanted to get the simple question answered, he'd have to do more than he was willing with such a big audience, "I guess not."

"Either it is, or it isn't, Jonathan. There's no guessing involved."

"It's not." Jack got up, with a glare at his father, a kiss for his mother and sister, and a grab for his backpack as he ran out the door toward his car.

William O'Neill sighed, "That boy is way too much like his grandfather."

His wife, Helen O'Neill, looked at him with confusion written all over her face, "He just wanted to know when the transfer came through, William. Was it really so much to ask of you?"

He looked at his wife, telling her silently that the conversation was over.

Pricilla looked down to her plate, not wanting to be caught listening to her parent's conversation. Sometimes she tried to block everything out, but that only made it worse.

Joel looked down at his sister and reached over the table to squeeze her hand gently. When she looked up he gave her a reassuring smile. It was all she needed to get through the meal with her mind in once piece before her father left for work.

* * *

Breakfast at the Carter's house, however, was at a completely different end of the spectrum. Jacob spent the entire time trying to coax Belle into wanting to leave for Russia, while Sam spent her time cooking, and then trying to ignore her father without blatantly ignoring him. 

Finally, after Dona had arrived, Sam took her father's hand and pulled him into his study. "I want to stay here," she said plainly.

"Sammie, you know we can't do that. I _have_ to go."

Sam shook her head, "No, not _us_ – me. I want to finish out the school year _here_."

Jacob scowled, "But who'd look after you?"

Sam sighed, sitting down, "I'd look after myself. You could send me money so I could rent an apartment and then, after the year was over, I could join you and Belle in Russia." Her eyes implored him to say yes. "Please, Dad. I'm tired of always moving and never staying in one place long enough to make a friend. I've _found_ friends here – don't make me leave them."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

A/N: grins wildly at shocked looks on the readers' faces What did you think I was going to do - make Sam go to Russia?  



	5. And the Answer Is

A/N: Hehehe. I couldn't stand to make you guys wait any longer for Jacob's answer! I hope you like it!

* * *

That day, Jack was unusually quiet. Finally, about halfway through lunch, one of his friends, Gary, came and found Sam in the library. 

"Sam?" he asked tentatively (she was engrossed in her history homework). She looked up, surprised about the interruption.

"Yes? Do I know you?" she asked. Usually she had a very good memory when it came to names, and this boy did look familiar, but somehow she just couldn't place him. Maybe it was her excitement about getting a 'possibly' from her father about staying in Minnesota for the rest of the school year.

He sighed, "I'm Gary Stephan, one of Jack's friends. We're on the hockey team together?" he reminded her.

"OH. Yeah. What can I do for you?" she asked, motioning for him to take a seat.

He let a deep breathe out noisily as he sat down. "Well, it's more like what you can do for Jack. He's been really quiet today and I was wondering if you knew why."

Sam furrowed her brow as she thought about it. "He's probably just upset that I have to go back to Russia in a couple of weeks."

"You're Russian?"

"No, my dad's in the Air Force. He was just reassigned to the US Embassy in Russia."

Gary thought about it, "That could be it. You should talk to him, though. He's always happy after he talks to you."

Sam looked at him strangely before turning back to her assignment. Gary stayed around for a couple more seconds, standing there within the library uncomfortably. Finally, Sam couldn't take it anymore, "What now?"

Gary looked truly frightened by her tone of voice, "A-aren't you going to talk to him right _now_?"

"I'm in the middle of my history homework. I have to finish this before school gets out so I can help _Jack_ with his because for some reason he needs every little thing explained to him _twenty_ times. When I'm done with _this_, I'll go and talk to Jack."

Gary seemed satisfied with that and soon left Sam in peace to finish her history homework before she tackled the problem of addressing Jack O'Neill.

* * *

"You know, I hear that it's polite to actually respond with more than two words when you're friends are talking to you," Sam said chastising Jack in a perfect imitation of his mother…but she didn't know that. 

Jack glanced up at her before turning his attention back to the trees in the distance. "Why should I when you're leaving anyway?"

Sam motioned his other friends to leave the two in peace as she replied, "I may not be going after all."

_That_ got Jack's attention almost as well as if Sam had taken off her top. "What? But you told me that your dad's reassignment starts in two weeks."

Sam looked down at her hands, "He is. But I may be able to stay here for the rest of the school year." Jack started to look much more elated, but before he could get overly worked up, Sam hastened to add, "He hasn't said 'yes' yet – only an 'I'll think about it.' I'm getting an answer tonight hopefully."

Jack's arms soon engulfed Sam in a hug. "I pray to God you can stay."

* * *

That night, when Jacob got home, he found Sam and Jack playing a board game in the living room, laughing carelessly. 

Jacob looked at both of them oddly before asking, "Where's Belle?"

Sam looked up mid roll at her father, "She's finishing up her homework in her room."

"She gets homework from the _daycare_?"

"No, I gave her homework from her courses for next year because she was thinking too much," Sam replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"She gets that from you, Sam. You know that right?" Jacob said to his daughter with a smile on his lips.

Sam shrugged, "So? She's too young to be thinking so much." She glanced at Jack, not saying a word. He got the hint immediately.

"Well, I forfeit. Risk is too long to play a full game anyway. You win, Sam. See you Monday," the eighteen-year-old got up, grabbed his backpack and jacket and walked out the door with a nod to Colonel Carter.

Sam began to clear away the board game. As she worked Jacob took off his jacket and hung it in the closet. He sat down in a chair with a sigh. Sam was almost done when she finally asked, "Did you think about it enough?"

"Yes."

"Yes to what?" Sam looked up, hope and fear in her eyes.

"Yes, I thought about it," Jacob paused, not wanting to say what he was about to but knowing that it was best for Sam, "And yes, you can stay."

Sam's squeal of glee was heard in Belle's bedroom and was enough to cause the young girl to emerge from her solitude, wondering why her Auntie Sam was squealing.

* * *

Jack picked Sam up for the dance at precisely 1955, just to make sure they got there on time. He was dressed impressively as the Scarecrow from _The Wizard of Oz_, not knowing what Sam was going as because she wanted it to be a surprise. He knocked on the door and Colonel Carter himself, looking rather worn and tired, soon answered it. 

He nodded to the young man, "Jack. Thank God you're here. Sam's been acting like a madwoman all night."

"Hey! I heard that!" Sam shouted from the bottom of the stairs. She was dressed rather convincingly in a Dorothy costume. She even had on a brown wig and a picnic basket with a stuffed Toto, to boot. She smiled, "Hello, Mr. Scarecrow."

As they were walking out the door, Sam yelled at her father, "By, Dad. See you later."

"Don't forget! Home by 0100!" Jacob yelled back. "Have fun!" As the car drove away, he added quietly, "But not too much fun. You're still a minor, Sammie."

* * *

A/N: I just had to add that last line - it's such a Dad thing to say (actually, a parent thing to say). Please review! 


	6. Dance With Me

A/N: You guys are so awesome! Here's the dance for your reading pleasure!

* * *

There were a few costumes that were over used at the Halloween Dance, some of them were even ones Jack and Sam had been considering before choosing their 'Wizard of Oz' attire. Among the guests stood out about ten Zorro's, five faeries, eight princesses and seven Phantoms of the Opera. 

Jack and Sam were the only Dorothy and Scarecrow among the fairly large crowd of youths ranging from thirteen to nineteen in age.

"Hey, Jack!" a girl in an Isis (rather provocative) costume came running up to hug Sam's date. A guy dressed as Zorro came up more sedately. "We didn't think you were going to make it!"

"Yeah, well," Jack pulled away and took his Dorothy's hand, "I couldn't resist showing Sam off."

Sam blushed at the compliment and smiled shyly. Usually she hated it when guys started to 'show her off' but when Jack did it she felt special and it was kinda sweet.

'Isis' smiled, "So _you're_ the infamous Sam Carter! We've all been wondering where Jack's been spending his time now." She held out a carefully manicured hand, "I'm Carrie Smith – Jack's ex. And _this_ is my date, the famous Zorro."

The Zorro smirked, and Sam didn't like how his eyes lingered on her chest. He held out his hand, "I'm Rob. It's nice to meet you, Sam."

"Well, we'd better get going," Jack said, also having noticed the way Rob's eyes dwelt on Sam's breasts. "I think I see Andrew and Luke, we should go say 'hi'. See ya later, guys!" Jack said, ushering Sam away from the two people.

"Jack!" Sam said as they started to near the place he had indicated the sixteen and fifteen year olds were. "Where are Andrew and Luke?"

Jack stopped and looked at her, "They didn't come. They thought it would be sad to come without dates and went to a movie, instead. I just wanted to get you away from Carrie and Rob. He's a pervert."

Sam nodded empathically, "I could tell. Come on, let me put down Toto and then we can start dancing. I really like this song."

Jack grinned, "It's one of my favorites," he said as the first words of _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ were heard. Jack shot a look to the DJ and noticed one of his friends was over there looking rather conspicuous in a Tarzan costume. Jane was only a few feet away, looking around nervously.

Over all, Sam had a blast dancing the night away with Jack; laughing as one Zorro or another tried to pick up a Barbie and was slapped; and the two even found themselves dancing to a slow love song, which ended with Jack and Sam claiming their first kiss.

When they parted, Sam smiled at him, "I have a surprise for you."

Jack grinned back – normally he hated surprises, but with Sam he was willing to make an exception, "What?"

"I'm staying."

Jack stared at her dumbly for a while, unsure what he was supposed to say. He wanted her to stay…but was she just staying because of him? When he raised the question Sam put a finger to his mouth, shushing him.

"I'm staying because I haven't done a full year of school at the same school since seventh grade, Jack. I'm doing this mostly for me…and maybe a little bit for you."

It took Jack a few seconds to realize what she was telling him, but when he did, he rewarded her with another heart stopping kiss that drew wolf-whistles and catcalls from all around.

While on the dace floor, Sam and Jack were the stars of the night; their moves as they danced to some of their favorite songs earned them the titles of King and Queen by the time the night was over.

When Jack dropped Sam off at her house, their goodnight kiss was almost as sweet as the ones they shared on the dance floor…almost. Jack couldn't get into the feel of Sam that much knowing that Jacob was on the other side of the door, just waiting to pound Jack's head in.

Sam walked into the house with a smile on her face that was the only physical evidence that she was on cloud nine. The dining room lights were on and she headed in there to say goodnight and thank you to her father.

"Hey, Dad."

Jacob looked up from the book he was reading, "Hey, Sammie. Did you have a good time at the dance?" He checked his watch – she was fifteen minutes early and he was so thankful for that. "You're home early."

Sam looked at the clock on the wall, "Jack took me to get some food about half an hour ago, we just got done and decided to call it a night. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

Jacob smiled as he got up to give his only daughter a hug, "Don't mention it. It's what dads are supposed to do."

Sam clung to him, "Thank you, Daddy."

His eyes filled with tears as he heard her call him 'Daddy': she hadn't done that since before her mom had died. "You're welcome, Sammie. I love you so much. Never doubt that, okay?"

Sam smiled through watery eyes up at him, "I never did. I love you, too, Dad."

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? I HAD to add the Isis bit in there - it was so funny! Please review! 


	7. Life Goes On

A/N: Humph! Me's not happy with the reviews me's got for the last chapter! Humph! A pouting me's is nots goods for anyones. (The grammatical errors were committed on purpose.)

* * *

"I don't want to go!" Belle cried as she clung onto Sam's shirt, her tears causing the white fabric to stick to Sam's shoulder. 

"Shh, Belle, it's okay." Sam made the small girl look at her. "I'll call you every week and you can call me whenever you want to – Grandpa has my new number."

Belle sniffled, looking at Sam with big puppy eyes as she said, "Why can't I stay here with you?"

Sam smiled sadly at her niece, "Honey, if you stayed with me, who would take care of Grandpa? He _needs_ you in Russia, Belle. You'll be more useful to Grandpa and me if you're in Russia." Sam's smile grew teary, "Please, baby, I'll see you at the end of the school year."

"But that's so far away."

"Just take it one day at a time, honey. And call me often!"

Sam rose to her feet and gave her father a hug, "I'll miss you, Dad. Keep her safe," she whispered, tears spilling from her eyes stubbornly.

To Sam's surprise, her father's eyes glistened with unshed tears as he pulled away from her embrace. "I will, Sammie. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." Sam wiped her face, not wanting to let the tears dry, "Now go on, both of you – you're going to miss the flight."

Sam watched the plane fly away until she couldn't see it anymore before turning and walking out to the car her father had given her a few days prior. She started driving to the apartment Jacob had also picked out a few days before.

It seemed so strange to her: she'd gotten her driver's license a year ago, but was only able to drive now; she was going to be living on her own for a year, but still depended on her father's credit card to pay the bills. Her life was such a paradox right then she could barely see straight.

She pulled into her new parking spot, feeling drained and exhilarated at the same time. It was only when she was walking to her second story apartment that she realized just how many women lived in the place. She saw maybe three men total in the gigantic building housing more than twenty separate rooms.

Sam reached her door and was rather shocked to find Jack sitting outside, like a lost puppy waiting to be let in. Sam had to smirk at the look on his face that cried out to her to save him from the 'enemies' in the hallway.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" she asked as she opened the door to let them inside the small, one-bedroom apartment.

"I know that this was officially moving day and I thought you could use a little help," he lied flawlessly.

The look Sam gave him told him perfectly that she knew what he was really doing and she appreciated it. "Come on, Jack, you know I don't have that much stuff. I had a suitcase of clothes and one full of books and…stuff to unpack. The rest of this stuff is as new to me as it is to you."

Jack grinned, pulling out a bag from behind his back, "Well, then, how 'bout some food? Mom made it just for you."

"Jack, your mom doesn't even know me."

"Yes she does, she's just never _met_ you. There's a big difference you know."

Sam giggled at his antics, unable to control herself. He was just such a big kid sometimes it was hard _not_ to laugh. "Okay, then, Jack. You can help me figure out how all these wires go for my new stereo."

"I have to _work_?"

Sam just laughed at him and pointed to the unopened box.

The day was spent in good humor and good company as Jack helped Sam adjust to the idea of living alone half the world away from her father and niece. And he was a big help because Jack _always_ played the gentleman. He would hold her sometimes when she just needed to feel him there. Silence reigned supreme half the time, while other times they would fill the void with endless silly topics.

"Did you know that Joel's going to rabbinical school in the fall?" Jack asked during one of those times when she needed to hear voices.

Sam raised both of her eyebrows, "Really? Wow, I thought you were Catholic."

"We are. I never said Dad was happy about it, but Joel's still going. It's become one of those things where Mom's thrilled because Dad's angry."

"And what about you? He's the only older brother you have."

Jack smirked, thinking that it was just like the sweet girl in front of him to think about his needs before he even thought of them himself. "I'm proud of him. He's doing what not even I have the guts to do."

Sam looked at Jack oddly, "What was that?"

"Not go into the military. I've already been accepted into the Air Force Academy for next year." At Sam's startled look, Jack was quick to smile, "Let's not think about that right now, I don't want to think about it."

Sam's face held a smile, contented, "Okay." She glanced at her watch, "Jack, it's almost ten! You better be getting home!"

Jack grumbled, "What, you mean I can't stay here?"

She giggled in response. Jack still found the sound like music to his ears, "Not yet."

He raised his eyebrows, surprised at the response. Not _yet_. Meaning that someday he may ask and she may say "yes". "I can live with that. Night, Sam."

"Night, Jack."

* * *

Life slowed down for Sam as she started getting into a rhythm in her new life living alone: she'd make herself breakfast then go to school; at school she did her work impeccably then ate lunch with Jack (much to his delight); after school Sam would do her homework while Jack was in hockey practice; Sam would go with Jack to his house to get something to eat; and finally Sam would go home to call her dad and Belle and go to sleep. It wasn't the most exciting life, but Sam was content for the first time in years…perhaps she was even _happy_. 

Mrs. Sahlberg noticed immediately how Sam and Jack seemed to be spending so much time together (her first major hint was when Jack's English homework started coming in on time instead of when she beat him over the head and gave him one last chance to turn stuff in to keep his grades up). The middle-aged teacher thought it was good for both of her students to spend the time together. She saw their friendship flourish right before her very eyes…but for some reason she noticed that they never did anything about it.

When Mrs. Sahlberg brought it up in the teacher's lounge one day at lunch, she wasn't surprised that all of the other teachers Sam and Jack shared saw the same thing she did. Hell, she wasn't even surprised when all the teachers who'd ever _seen_ Sam and Jack together noticed their behavior. What none of them could figure out, and all had theories on, was why the two weren't dating already.

It was an issue to be handled with the utmost discretion, and after much deliberation the faculty came to a conclusion about what they were going to do: bring in Jack's friends to spy for them.

* * *

"You want us to do what?" Gary asked, appalled at the thought that five of his teachers wanted him to spy on his best friend. 

Mr. O'Hern sighed, taking of his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose, he said, "We want you (Mr. Stephan), Mr. Woods and Mr. Berke to find out for us why Mr. O'Neill has not yet asked out Ms. Carter."

Kevin Woods looked at the five teachers in front of him with a glint in his eye, "What's in it for us?"

Mrs. Sahlberg looked at all three of them carefully, "All three of you gentlemen are currently on the border of failing my class. Do this for us, and I'll give you each ten percent extra credit – that's raising your grade one full letter."

Jamie Berke answered for all three boys, "We'll do it."

Mr. Browns grinned triumphantly, "Good. We'll be seeing you three tomorrow after school to evaluate what you have learned."

"But, Mr. Browns, we all have hockey practice after school," Kevin pointed out.

"Would you rather we take away from your lunches once a week?" the historian asked.

"Hell yeah!" the three said in unison. With a glare from Ms. Applegate the three promptly apologized. "Sorry," they said, again in unison.

* * *

A/N: So? I'm an evil little pixie, aren't I? Please review and let me know what you guys think! 


	8. Close Call

A/N: My sister Courtney has banned me from studying in the last three hours before my Euopean History test (if I pass I get 6 college credits! yay!). This is being posted because of that. Her penname is ctp6 - thank her.

* * *

Sam had a phone to her ear, a dirty bowl in one hand and a sponge in the other as she multitasked talking to Belle and finishing the dishes she had let pile up all week. 

"...And then Grandpa let me play with the model airplane he got yesterday! It was so cool! It's one of those Russian fighter jets."

Sam smiled, rinsing off the now clean bowl as she listened to Belle prattle on and on about model airplanes and speaking Russian. When the girl finally stopped for breath, Sam spoke, "That sounds great, Belle. I'm glad you're having a good time in Russia."

"I miss you, though. That's the one thing that's wrong."

"I miss you, too, princess. Hey, can I talk to Grandpa again, please?"

"Sure, just a minute. I love you."

"I love you too, Belle. Have a good day, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight, Auntie Sam."

"Hello, Sam."

"Hey, Dad. How's Russia?"

"Cold. Very cold."

"That's what happens when the dignitary you're ordered to guard decides a trip to Siberia is in order. How are you?"

"Not to bad, Sammie. How's school?"

"Pretty good. I'm getting the highest grades in all my classes, and I get along with pretty much everybody."

Jacob chuckled, "You always do, sweetheart, you always do."

"So, I'll see you guys for Christmas?"

There was a pause before Sam's question was answered. "Actually, they're not giving me any time off for Christmas in the States. I have to stay here."

"Oh," Sam felt her heart deflate – it really _would_ be six months before she saw Belle and her father again. "Okay."

"I'm sorry, Sammie. We'd come if we could."

"I know, Dad. Listen, there's someone at the door, I've got to go. Talk to you later."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

Sam hung up with tears in her eyes. She so desperately wanted to cry, but she was so stubborn that she wouldn't let the tears fall. There was another knock on the door, reminding her why she ended the phone call.

Adjusting the sky blue lace and spandex camisole she wore with a pair of faded black sweat pants she walked to the door. On the other side stood one Jack O'Neill.

Jack looked up and down Sam's body, surprised at how she looked in what he guessed was her pajamas. The camisole she wore exposed much of her skin that Jack had often dreamt about and caused his body to do things he didn't want it to do.

Without warning to either of them, Jack mouth was over Sam's and they were kissing each other passionately. It took only a split second for Sam to respond to Jack's kiss – she wanted it just as badly as he did. When they broke apart for air, Jack kicked Sam's door shut and she led him further into the apartment and over to her couch that they promptly fell onto, ravishing each other's mouths again.

Sam's brain finally caught up with what she and Jack were doing when she felt something rather hard against her stomach. She sat up, pulling away from Jack as she caught her breath. "Wow," she said, breathing heavily.

Jack sat up next to her, rather embarrassed at what had happened, but happy she hadn't kicked his ass yet. "Yeah. Listen, I didn't-"

"If you tell me you're sorry for doing that or you didn't mean to I'll kick your ass, O'Neill." Sam looked at him with a smile on her face, "Only thing I'm worried about now is the fact that if I hadn't stopped kissing you we'd be having sex right now."

Jack shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, "Yeah, I'm-"

"_Don't_ say you're sorry, idiot." Sam grinned at him, moving to sit on his lap. "I'm not."

Jack stopped her when she was sitting rather close, "If you sit on my lap, something's going to happen that I could go to jail for, Sam."

Sam pouted prettily, "And here I was thinking that if no one finds out you can't get in trouble. Silly me."

Jack groaned again, not liking what the conversation was doing to him, "Seriously, Sam. I have a no sex policy that I _don't_ want to break."

Sam stopped joking around, moving a few inches away from him she said, "Jack, I'm on my period. It doesn't matter how much either of us want it – it ain't happenin'."

A sense of relief and regret surrounded Jack as she told him that. He also felt kinda embarrassed that she had broached the subject at all. His masculinity felt rather compromised at the news of Sam's…monthly cycle.

The sixteen year old giggled at the reaction from her eighteen year old companion. "Sorry, Jack, but that's the truth of it. I would've thought with a sister and all you'd know all about that."

"She hasn't hit that stage, yet, Sam. She's only twelve." Jack grinned, loving the sound of her giggling but not really appreciating the responses his body was admitting. "No giggling."

Sam stopped and looked at Jack with a smile, "So…what brings you to my neck of the woods, Jack?"

Jack motioned toward her outfit, "Could you possibly find a different shirt, first, please?"

Sam rolled her eyes, getting up, "Sure, Jack. I'd be glad to change out of my favorite camisole just because you can't stop looking at my rack."

"HEY!"

A few moments later, Sam came back out into the living room with an oversized black Science Club t-shirt on. "The camisole's on underneath it, isn't it?" Jack asked, eying her cautiously.

"Yep. I'm too lazy to take it off right now." Sam plopped back onto the couch, "So, what'd you want?"

"Uhh…I uh…I was wondering if…"

"If I wanted to go out with you for dinner tomorrow night at about 1800 hours? Sure."

Jack's unease was replaced with a reassured smile. "How does Italian sound?"

Sam made a face, "I prefer Mexican."

Jack nodded, "We can do Mexican. So, 1800, like you said, right?"

Sam gave him a mega-watt smile, "Sounds fabulous."

"You know," Jack said, leaning in for another kiss, "I just might be the luckiest guy in the whole world?"

Sam smiled into Jack's lips, "And the biggest suck-up."

* * *

A/N: So? What did you guys think? I had a little problem writing this chapter, but I have a camisole like the one Sam's wearing and as soon as I got it I knew it had to be in here. Please review! Did I screw it up too badly? 


	9. Damn Morals

A/N: Wow, you guys are awesome! I'm pretty sure I did really well on the test - here's the treat you all get for all the wonderful reviews you left me! (I got home from the test and there were FIFTEEN!)

* * *

Jack walked down the stairs of his family's house timidly: if his father was at home, he didn't want another confrontation, but he really did need to speak to his mother about the upcoming holidays. Luck was with him as he walked into the kitchen to find his mother cooking dinner and no sign of his father being home yet. 

"Mom?" Jack asked quietly, so as not to startle the woman as she sliced the cucumber.

"Yes, Jack?" Helen O'Neill asked her son.

"Can I invite someone over for Thanksgiving?" he blurted, deciding it was better to just get straight to the point instead of his usual game of beating around the bush.

Helen put down her knife and looked up at her son, a twinkle of something Jack couldn't identify in her eyes. "Might I ask who this mystery woman is?"

"Who said it was a woman?"

"Why else would you ask me for permission when you know that you can invite anyone over here for dinner – _any_ time of the year?"

Jack blushed slightly, a habit he was trying hard to break, and looked down at the counter top. "Sam Carter," he mumbled, just loud enough for his mom to hear.

Helen's slight smile turned into a full-fledged grin within seconds. So her suspicions had been correct – her son was very nearly in love with the captivating young girl she had never met but all her children seemed to adore.

"Why isn't she spending the holidays with her family?"

Jack glanced back up at his mother, "Her dad can't get enough time off to fly back to the States, and he doesn't want to spend the money for her to fly commercial to Russia for just a few days."

"Go ahead and invite her, Jack." The romantic in Helen was already cooking up a plan to get her son and the young woman who'd enraptured him together by Christmas. "Invite her for Christmas and New Year's Eve, too, if you'd like. There will be plenty of room."

Jack hopped off the stool he'd been sitting on and gave his mom a peck on the cheek, "Thanks, Mom. You'll love her."

Helen chuckled and patted her son's hand, "If you love her, Jack, I'm sure I will, too."

Her son's eyes went wide in shock as he backed out of the room. Who'd said anything about _him_ _loving_ her? Helen chuckled all the more as she shook her head and picked up her knife to finish making the lasagna for dinner.

* * *

"When's your birthday?" Jack asked one day while Sam and he walked to their second period class. 

Sam looked at him oddly, "May 17th. Why?"

Jack shrugged, opening the door for Sam to enter first, "Just wonderin'."

Mrs. Sahlberg watched as her two students entered the classroom together…something had changed. She could feel it. Hmm, she'd have to ask Mr. Woods at the beginning of the lunch period.

"What's yours?" Sam asked as she sat down next to Jack in the desks they had been assigned the previous week.

"My what?" Jack asked, already confused as to what she was talking about.

Sam rolled her eyes, "You're _birthday_!"

"Oh…September 3rd."

"So you just turned eighteen?"

Jack nodded, "Pretty much."

"Okay, class. Quiet down, now! The bell just rang and we've got a _lot_ to do today!"

* * *

"So, I never actually found out, Sam," Jack asked as they walked toward 'their' group at the start of lunch. "Why are you in all senior classes?" 

Sam shrugged, looking at Jack impishly, "Because when they tested me into their 'program' as I shall call it, here, I tested into those classes. Truth be told, I should be on college right now but when they offered I refused."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "What for?" If he'd been offered a slot in college early, he'd sure as hell take it.

"I'm going into the Air Force Academy."

"Once again," Jack said as they neared their group, "What for?"

Sam grinned at him, "I guess you'll just have to wait until our date tonight to find out, huh, Jack?"

Gary Stephan, Kevin Woods and Jamie Berke all raised their eyebrows in shock at each other. So _now_ they knew. Sam and Jack were going out, but they were doing it on the sly…wouldn't Mr. Browns and Mrs. Sahlberg be happy to know…raise-each-of-their-grades-twenty-percent-happy.

* * *

"That was really fun," Sam said as Jack's car pulled up to her apartment building a few nights later. She unbuckled her seatbelt and was about to get out of the car when Jack stopped her. 

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving and Christmas?"

Sam looked at him rather oddly, "Probably going to the store to buy out their supply of cookie dough ice cream then going to sit at home and watch depressing movies all day in my pajamas."

Jack took Sam's hand in his, "How would you like to have Thanksgiving and Christmas with my family? I already cleared it with Mom."

Her eyes went wide. That was a big step. It was almost like he was asking her to become his girlfriend for the end of time…huge, daunting, scary, looming – take you pick of words, that's what she felt.

It shocked her almost as much as it did Jack when her mouth opened and she heard herself say, "Sounds great."

"Yeah?" Jack said, relieved that she had said 'yes' to the invitation. "Cool. Mom's been dying to meet you ever since you started having that weekly lunch with me and my siblings – she was so jealous when they told her."

Sam grinned, gave Jack a peck on the cheek and got out of the car, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Sam."

"Night, Jack."

As Jack watched Sam walk into the building, and watched the light from her living room turn on, then off again a few moments later, he had serious doubts about his whole abstinence policy. Hell, he hadn't even slept with Carrie, and they'd gone out for three _years_! Sam and he had been going out for _what_ – three weeks – and he wanted to screw her? No, that was too harsh…he wanted to make love to her, to feel her inside of him, and the feel of her in his arms. Jack didn't want some cheep one-night stand.

With resolve he turned on the car. He wanted every time they made love to be special…not something that just happened because he couldn't keep his dick inside his pants. He'd wait for the right time.

Sam watched Jack sit in his car, her living room dark around her so not to attract attention to her spying. Somewhere inside of her she yearned for Jack to get out of his car and travel up the stairs to Sam's apartment. But then that voice on her other shoulder would always pipe up about how she had to wait until she was married. Damn morals. When he drove away, Sam sighed. She guessed she'd just have to wait.

* * *

A/N: So? Thanksgiving next...then another twist that will make you all hate me for sure this time! Probably just as much as all of you guys didn't appreciate some of the twists I put in my other story 'Survival'...yep, pretty much as bad as that. Please review. 


	10. Thanksgiving

A/N: Well...I wasn't planning on posting this chapter for a while, but I thought I'd treat you all to a NICE chapter before the aweful, scary, mean, (you're going to hate me) chapter coming up next.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ it's okay for me to be here, Jack?" Sam asked for the hundredth time since Jack had picked her up for Thanksgiving. 

Jack rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't have invited you without checking it first, Sam. It's fine for you to be here – Mom's thrilled about it, really."

Sam looked down as she opened her door, "It's not your mom I'm worried about."

Jack grinned at her, "Don't worry, you have all of my brothers _and_ my sister on your side – it'll be fine."

Jack opened the door to his house as Sam mumbled, "I sure hope your right, Jack."

As soon as Sam stepped into the house her nostrils were filled with the inviting scents of turkey and must have Thanksgiving sides. William O'Neill was reading a book, while the rest of his sons watched the football game on television, when the two entered and Sam was a little shocked at what she found: the man was fit enough to be a Colonel and held himself like a king…but he didn't look like the type of man destined for greatness.

Joel smirked at his younger brother when the couple walked into the room. He could see how utterly terrified Sam was at finally meeting Jack's parents, but he could also see determination in her that the day would go well.

Sam smiled politely at General O'Neill as he said, "Hello, Samantha. We've all heard so much about you."

A light blush crept along Sam's neck, "All good things, I hope, sir."

William O'Neill knew immediately after Sam spoke that he'd like this girl. He could already tell that she was a good influence on his son. "Please, call me William."

"I don't think I can do that, sir."

He _really_ liked her. Most of Jack's other girlfriends would have jumped at the opportunity to be that much less formal. "Mr. O'Neill, then."

"Okay, Mr. O'Neill," Sam said with a slight smile. "And it's Sam. No one's called me Samantha in years."

Mr. O'Neill nodded once as his daughter came bounding out to the living room, "SAM!" Priscilla said at the top of her lungs before giving Sam a bear hug and nearly pushing her over. "I've missed you _so_ much! Do you want to help in the kitchen? Mom's letting me make the pies this year!"

"Yeah, I just hope we don't get food poisoning!" Jack said, receiving a glare from Sam and a Priscilla sticking her tongue out at him. Jack backed down, "Sorry."

Helen grinned at her children from the doorway that led into the kitchen. It surprised her a little that this young woman had such an affect on her son – but from the way he'd been acting the past two months, she knew it was a good affect. She shared a look with her husband and saw that he had reached the same conclusions about Jack's relationship with Sam. "Priscilla, let go of Sam and finish making your pies." The twelve-year-old reluctantly let go of Sam and went back into the kitchen.

Helen smiled at Sam, "I'm Helen, Jack's mom – and if you start calling me Mrs. O'Neill I give you food poisoning that will last for a _month_."

Sam's wide-eyed expression was enough answer for the male O'Neill's to all burst out in laughter knowing that as great a chef as their mother was she knew _exactly_ how to give someone food poisoning that could last for a month. She'd done that one time when a very mean, cynical, cruel subordinate had embarrassed William. Oh, those were the good old days back when CO's could extract punishment like that on evil insubordinate subordinates.

"Did you need any help in the kitchen, Helen?" Sam said a few minutes later when Jack, his father and brothers had stopped laughing at her.

The woman smiled, pleased that the girl could take a joke, "That would be wonderful, Sam. Micah, I asked you three hours ago to clean up the toys you left in the dining room. Go and clean them up."

Sam walked into the kitchen slightly in awe of how this woman had raised the brood she had, with a husband in the military. Briefly she wondered if her mother's life would have been like that if she hadn't died.

* * *

"Then there was the time that Joel and Jack told Adam that you became a ghost by covering yourself in flour," Helen rolled her eyes as Sam grinned, putting the green bean casserole in the oven. "That was the messiest phase they ever went through. The most destructive being when Jack just _had_ to find out how everything worked from the inside out." 

Sam snorted as Helen continued, "I had the toaster in one hundred different pieces! We had to take it to one of the engineers on base to get it back together."

Priscilla nodded empathetically, "I'm pretty sure his latest phase only ended when you came to school, Sam."

"What's that one?"

Helen shot a look at her daughter before replying to Sam, "It was nothing, really. He just started hanging out with…people who weren't good for him."

Sam nodded, leaving it at that. This family seemed to have a lot of mysteries, but when she thought about it there were really no more than her own family. Sensing the somber mood that had fallen over the two women, Sam asked Helen if she could borrow some butter and salt.

"Sure, here you go."

Sam put a little bit of the salt on the half used slab of butter. Helen immediately knew what she was up to, but said nothing as she continued. "You know, Priscilla, if you put salt on butter, it heats up."

"Really?" Priscilla said, half believing, but still dubious.

Sam nodded, "Really. Here, feel." Priscilla put her hand over the butter and before she knew it Sam had slammed her hand into the slab causing the fatty substance to get all over the girl's hand.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Priscilla said with a smile as she looked at her hand that was still stuck in the butter. Helen and Sam didn't respond – they were too busy laughing.

* * *

A/N: I think I've seen that episode of Seventh Heaven one too many times. I hope you liked it! Oh, and my sister tried the butter thing on me when I was ten and I fell for it. Since then I have thought of something: you buy SALTED butter at the store, it doesn't come hot. Please review for my stupidity!  



	11. Shock Effect AKA Jacob's OTHER Nightmare

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the support...I hope you all stick with it after you read this chapter.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in good company. William and Helen did their best to involve Sam in the conversations and activities; Priscilla was happy to have another girl around in the house full of boys; Andrew, Luke and Adam kept on teasing Jack about his relationship with Sam, but after a while Joel put a stop to that by reminding each one of his younger brothers that they didn't have girls of their own and should stop teasing Jack for getting the dream girl. 

When William said the blessing over the meal and Helen started passing plates around the table, Sam looked down sadly, remembering the last Thanksgiving she had shared with her mother.

Tears came unbidden to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Joel squeezed her hand from her right, "You okay, Sam?" the soon-to-be-rabbinical-student asked quietly, not wanting to draw unwanted attention to his brother's girlfriend.

Sam nodded, with a reassuring smile at Joel. "I'm fine. Just hormonal, I guess."

The older man made a face at that, causing Sam to laugh – he was just so much like Jack. Speaking of Jack, the eighteen-year-old was sitting on Sam's other side and shot a glare at his older brother. Sam was _his_ girlfriend, after all, _not_ Joel's.

Will and Helen watched the interaction carefully, both wondering what was going on in their oldest sons' minds that would cause them to act like that. Little did they know that possibly the _only_ comforting thing about Joel in the eyes of Sam was that he reminded her so much of Mark, her own absentee brother.

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me, Jack, I had a really good time," Sam said as Jack pulled up to her apartment building. 

"Yeah," Jack half smiled, "I hope Joel wasn't too overbearing tonight at the table."

Sam shook her head, Jack's behavior at the table and afterward now making complete sense, "No, he wasn't. Actually, he reminds me a lot of Mark…how Mark used to be before…" she shook her head again to clear away those thoughts. Leaning over to Jack, she kissed him soundly before pulling back, "I had a wonderful time, Jack. Thank you."

Jack smiled dumbly at her, "Can I walk you to your door?"

Sam grinned, loving his chivalrous nature, "Sure."

After locking the car, they walked up the stairs to Sam's apartment in compatible silence, each just enjoying the company of the other. It wasn't until they were nearly on top of the young woman hidden in the shadows shrouding Sam's hallway that they saw the gun she held.

Sam's eyes went wide as her body went into shock, unable to move or look away from the teen in front of her. Jack recognized her immediately as his ex-girlfriend, Carrie Smith. When she pointed the gun at Sam, Jack immediately moved to cover his girlfriend, but Carrie was too fast in her firing – the bullet passed through Jack's arm and into Sam's chest.

Carrie looked at Jack as he fell next to the still form of Sam. "Damn it, Jack. I didn't want to hurt _you_." Jack's eyes went wide as she turned the gun from him to her own head, "I guess it's too late now," and she fired a shot, silencing all else.

"Oh my God!" the woman who lived across the hall from Sam said as she ran out of her apartment to see what was going on. She felt for a pulse on Carrie, and finding none then went to check Jack.

"Help Sam," he said, pointing to Sam's motionless body. He grabbed at his arm, putting pressure on the wound as darkness tried to claim him.

"Are you alright?" another woman asked as more and more ventured out of their homes to find out what was wrong with the nice new girl who had just moved in a month before. "Oh my God! Judy! Call 9-1-1! Hurry! They're both bleeding _real_ bad!"

Jack fumbled in his pocket for his wallet. When he finally got it out, he dropped it on the floor, his body unable to respond to most of his commands. The woman who'd yelled for 'Judy' bent close to him, trying to pick up what he was saying through the fog of pain. "C-call, General O'Nei..O'Neill."

She nodded, "It's going to be okay. Just hang in there."

Jack couldn't help it. The pain was too much. The darkness the beckoned him seemed so inviting…he went toward it just as the ambulance was pulling up outside.

* * *

Peter Sahlberg turned on the eleven o'clock news as his wife finished putting the leftovers away. 

The news reporter looked at the screen with wide eyes, "Breaking news. We've just learned that there was a shooting a few hours ago in the Riverside Apartment Complex. A young woman shot a young man and another young woman at point blank range. No names have been released yet. After shooting both of her victims, the gunman then committed suicide. Both victims were admitted into St. Joseph's Hospital one and a half hours ago. The female victim is in critical condition after being shot in the chest, and the male victim is undergoing surgery on the broken bone in his right arm.

"The only information being given out by police right now is that all three involved went to the same school, and that the two victims are the children of Air Force officers. Stay tuned for more."

"Anne," Peter called out to his wife. She was standing right behind his chair, having walked in half way through the report. "Anne?" Peter looked up at his wife, noticing the blood drain from her face.

Anne Sahlberg felt only terror at the words she had just heard. _Children of Air Force officers_. How was that possible? Oh, God, she needed to sit down. "The keys…I need the keys."

"Anne, what are you thinking?"

"What hospital are they at?"

"St. Joseph's." At the look of determination on his wife's face (he knew from experience that she was very stubborn and treated her students like children) he added, "Come on, I'll drive."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm ready to take the screams. Bring it on! ...In the form of reviews, of course. 


	12. Parents

A/N: There were just SO MANY reviews for this chapter, I had to post again. Thanks for the support...and lack of flames for shooting Sam.

* * *

William and Helen O'Neill paced the waiting room as they prayed to God that Sam would be alright. Jack had gotten out of surgery a few minutes before, but they were still waiting on word about Sam. 

A woman named Heather had called them about an hour before, telling them that their son and his girlfriend had just been shot by some girl. Most of his siblings were already asleep, so Joel just told them to go and he'd watch them. They didn't need to be told twice. At the hospital, a police officer met them and started asking them questions about their son's relationship with a young woman named Carrie Smith.

Helen's face went lax as she heard the name, "She's his ex-girlfriend. They broke up three months ago. What does Carrie have to do with any of this?"

The police officer sighed, "Carrie Smith was the shooter. Do you know of any reason why she might want to kill Ms. Carter?"

"Carrie wanted to be with Jack – and she wanted Sam out of the way," a voice said from behind the officer. The Sahlberg's walked up, Peter supporting his wife.

"And you are?" Officer Wilkes asked.

"I'm Anne Sahlberg, their English teacher. Helen, William, I just heard on the news."

"What did it say?" Helen asked, wondering why Anne would travel all that way – their house was about fifteen minutes away.

"Just that two people were shot in Sam apartment building. I thought it might be some of my students, and it looks like I was right. Oh, God, I'd hoped I wasn't."

The officer called their attention back to him by asking, "Can you give me any information as to _why_ Ms. Smith would feel it necessary to kill Ms. Carter?"

Anne looked down, "Carrie always overreacted when it came to Jack. Oh, God. Are they all alright?"

"Mr. O'Neill will be fine – he was just shot in the arm. Ms. Carter, however, was shot just a few millimeters away from her heart. Right now she's in surgery to repair the damage, and it's going to be a hard road back, but she can make it."

"And Carrie?" Anne asked, concern evident. She knew what the news had said…but maybe they had gotten it wrong.

"She's dead. After shooting both of her victims, she shot herself in the head at point blank range," the officer read off the information from his notepad he was taking notes down on.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill?" a doctor still dressed in the bloody scrubs of a surgeon asked as she walked up.

Helen and William turned around to talk to her, Mrs. Sahlberg standing close to hear the news of Samantha Carter.

The doctor gestured to the chairs near them, "You might want to sit down. I'm Dr. Carlson, Samantha's surgeon."

"_Sam_," Anne said forcefully. "Her name is Sam."

Dr. Carlson nodded, "Okay. Sam's in the ICU right now. She's alive, but there's going to be a long fight ahead of her. Both of you are Jack's parents, right?"

Helen nodded mutely, waiting for her to continue. "There was a lot of damage done to Sam. We were able to stop the internal bleeding, but the bullet lodged itself close to her heart and we're not sure how long she's going to survive."

Dr. Carlson stopped as she let the news sink in, "It would be best if you contacted her parents and family as soon as possible and let them know. I'm really, very sorry."

William went into military mode, hiding his fear for the young woman he had just met that day, but loved like a daughter. "Thank you, Doctor."

Officer Wilkes looked down at the traumatized people, "We'll be in contact with you. Goodnight."

General O'Neill went to the payphone and dialed his base, Duluth Air National Guard, "Sergeant? This is General O'Neill. I want to know all flights scheduled to land in Duluth from Russia that have _not_ left yet…Get me in contact with the AE in Russia…Hello, I'm looking for Colonel Jacob Carter…Colonel Carter? You need to get on the next flight out of Russia and back to Minnesota…I'm _ordering_ you to, Colonel…Why? Because Sam was just shot and the doctors aren't sure how long she has left! That's why. See you in fourteen hours!"

* * *

Jacob ran to get Belle and off they were to the airport. About ten minutes later, they were flying over Europe back to the States. 

Belle looked as her grandfather with concern. "Grandpa? Why are we going back to see Auntie Sam?"

Jacob looked at the little girl. He hadn't told her much, just that they were going to see Sam again. Now was as good a time as any to tell her, "Belle, come here." He lifted her up onto his lap and continued, "Do you remember Jack? Well…Auntie Sam and Mr. Jack were hurt really bad a couple hours ago."

"Is she going to go and keep Grandma company in heaven?"

Jacob felt tears come to his eyes as he hugged his granddaughter close, "Oh, God, I hope she doesn't go yet."

Belle hugged her grandpa back just as tight, "Me, too, Grandpa."

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Robert Smith drove their car down to the hospital in silence. The police officer that had come to their door told them that their daughter had shot two schoolmates before killing herself. Neither of them could believe their Caroline could do such a thing and were on the way to identify the body. 

The doctor and officer who led the Smith's to their daughter's body were silent, only saying as much as the Smith's needed, or asked to know about what had happened.

The one thought that kept on replaying itself in Rebekah Smith's mind was, "Carrie wouldn't do this, she couldn't have done this. Carrie was – _is_ a good girl."

"Oh my God," Robert said as the mortician pulled back the sheet that covered his daughter's pale, dead face with a bullet hole on one side. "Carrie."

Rebekah couldn't say anything; the tears running down her face had forced her to her knees as she looked away from the body of her only daughter. Why? Why would her daughter – good, liked, healthy…why would she do something like this?

Robert was the one who spoke, his voice broken, "What…what happened?"

The officer, Anika Thompson, responded in a somber voice, "Ms. Smith was waiting for Ms. Carter to arrive home from Thanksgiving. When she showed up with Mr. O'Neill, he's told us that when he saw the gun pointed at Ms. Carter's chest he leapt in front of her, trying to pull her out of the way. The shot fired by Ms. Smith went through Mr. O'Neill's upper arm and lodged itself near Ms. Carter's heart. She then shot herself in the head once at point blank range."

The sobs of the grieving parents rang throughout the morgue. Grief that their daughter was dead and grief that she had tried to kill someone else.

* * *

A/N: Reviews? Please? 


	13. Progress

A/N: Eek! That was a rather LARGE amount of reviews for such a short period...maybe I should give you guys more endings like that.

* * *

Jacob and Belle arrived at the hospital the next night at 1936, just in time for Helen to bring her son something to eat. When she had first brought in home cooked food that morning, the doctor had been dubious, but when Jack had eaten it all without complaining (whereas the previous time when they'd tried to feed him hospital food…key word being '_tried'_) Dr. Monroe let the food slide. 

Jacob and Belle found Will sitting with Micah and Priscilla waiting for him to arrive.

"General," Jacob said when they were in earshot, "What happened?"

"Sam was shot," the General said as if it were common knowledge (which, by that time it was).

"I know _that_," Jacob said, getting testy, "What _happened_?"

William was still to angry to answer properly so it was Joel, walking up from behind them, who did so; "Jack was taking Sam home after Thanksgiving at our house. They got to the doorway and Carrie Smith, Jack's ex-girlfriend, was standing there with a gun. Jack tried to pull Sam out of the way but the bullet just passed through Jack's upper arm and lodged itself into Sam's chest, near her heart. Carrie then turned the gun on herself."

Jacob felt the world go dark around him, but he refused to succumb to the inviting darkness – it wouldn't help Sam now, would it? The scene just reminded him too much of when his wife had died five and a half years before.

"Was there any warning that Carrie was going to shoot her?" Jacob asked, his mind spinning still from the news.

Joel shook his head, "The police can't find any reason why Carrie would…and none of her friends have any idea either."

Belle looked at Joel and scowled, "I wanna see _my Auntie_!"

William stood up, "Joel, stay with your brother and sister. Come on Colonel, Belle, I'll take you to go see Sam."

A few long seconds later Jacob, Belle and William were standing outside Sam's room. "I'll just wait out here," William said, motioning for Jacob and Belle to go inside the room to see Sam.

Jacob opened the door and Belle darted in, only stopping when she saw all the wires coming out of her Auntie Sam. "Grandpa," Belle said, starting to cry at the sight of her beloved Aunt.

The Air Force Colonel held on tight to his granddaughter, "It's okay, Belle. She's going to be okay."

Jacob sat down in a chair pulled close to Sam's bed and held Belle in his lap as he watched his daughter. _Oh, God,_ he thought, _don't take her yet. Please…I'm not ready to lose her yet._

* * *

William watched them from the doorway for a few minutes, noticing how broken Jacob seemed despite the tough Colonel persona he emitted. All it took was one broken father to recognize another. Thinking about his own son's brush with death, William moved down the hall to check on Jack. 

The doctor was in the room with Helen and Jack when William arrived. "So, Doc, when can he go home?"

Dr. Freeman looked at her chart before smiling at the young man and his parents. "Luckily the bullet passed through your muscle and not your bone, Jack. You won't be able to lift anything really heavy for a while, and other than the sling to make sure it heals properly…you can go home tomorrow night if you like."

Jack would have yelled with joy, but his mind was too focused on Sam. "And Sam?"

Dr. Freeman looked down, not wanting to admit what was wrong with the girl and how helpless she was to stop it, "She's lost a lot of blood and she's in a coma. It's entirely up to her whether she lives or dies at this point. I'm sorry."

"Can I see her?" Jack asked.

"Her dad and Belle are in with her right now," William said, putting a halt to Jack's request. "You can see her tomorrow."

A knock on the open door brought attention to the nurse standing there, "Dr. Freeman, Mr. O'Neill, Mrs. O'Neill, Jack, there's a couple here who really want to see you."

"Who is it?" Jack asked, wondering who even knew he was here.

"A Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

Jack turned to his parents, "That's Carrie's parents."

"Do you want to see them?" Dr. Freeman asked, "I can always tell them you're not up to any visitors right now."

Jack shook his head, "No, it's all right. They need the closure as much as any of us do."

Dr. Freeman turned to the nurse, "Send them in." She turned back to Jack, "I'm only a call away if you feel you're not up to it at any point, Jack. It's my responsibility to keep you safe."

Jack nodded as his parents looked at him, silently asking if they should go. "Stay, I can't face them alone right now."

Rebekah and Robert Smith walked into the room, tears a constant companion in Rebekah's eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered to the three O'Neill's.

Jack felt his resolve begin to fail him as he said, "I'm not the one she tried to kill, Rebekah. That was Sam."

"What are you talking about?" Robert asked.

Jack sighed, having hoped the police would have filled them in by now, "The gun was pointed at Sam. I put my arm around her and was trying to move her out of the way when Carrie fired – _once_. The bullet went _through_ my arm and _into_ Sam. That's why she's in a coma."

Rebekah felt her knees give way beneath her as she heard the news. Not only had her daughter fired a gun at a living person, she had purposefully tried to _kill_ someone. "Carrie wouldn't do that."

"I thought so, too," Jack felt his own tears come to his eyes, but like the stubborn O'Neill he was, he refused to let them fall.

Robert noticed how uncomfortable the young man was getting and took the initiative, "Come on, dear, it's time to go. Thank you, Jack."

"For what?"

"Not letting Sam die. Not letting Carrie kill her."

Jack looked down at his hands – it was still up in the air whether Sam was going to live or not.

* * *

A/N: I feel I must remind you all that I'm one of the most avid S/J shippers out there - just look at the rest of my stories! Do you really think I could kill Sam...hehe, I have no problems killing my characters...as long as there's a way to bring them back. But who said life was better than death? And why did Carrie shoot Sam? Wanna find out? Review please. 


	14. Mark

A/N: This is for **liketoread**, who tells me I should have to ask (beg) for reviews but that they should be given freely because I spend a lot of my free time writing this stuff for you guys.

* * *

Jacob looked down at the sleeping Belle curled up in his arms. There were two empty cots in the room and he put his granddaughter down on one before moving to use the payphone down the hall. 

"Hello?" a female voice answered on the other end.

Jacob hesitated, not wanting to talk to them, but knowing he had no choice. "Dee? This is Jacob. Is Mark around?"

Dee Carter was more than a little shocked at the voice on the other end, "Hi, Jacob. No, Mark's still at work. What's wrong?"

"Dee, you both need to catch the next flight to Duluth. Sam's been shot."

"What? Oh my God, Jacob! When? What happened?" Dee kept on asking questions, and it was all Jacob could do not to interrupt his daughter-in-law.

"They haven't told me much, all I know is that there was a lot of internal bleeding and they're not sure how long Sam's going to survive. Get Mark over here _fast_, Dee."

"I'll do my best, Jacob. I'll do my best."

* * *

Two days passed before Mark Carter and his wife, Dee, arrived at Duluth International, only to be met by a very pissed off looking young man with his arm in a sling and an Air Force General. 

"Where's my dad?" Mark asked the Major General.

The man looked down his nose at Mark, "He's at the hospital with your sister, Mr. Carter."

"Who are you?" To say that Mark was a little…upset that his father hadn't come to meet them was an understatement.

"I'm his boss," General O'Neill said icily. He already didn't like this man very much – and he could tell why there was bad blood between him and the rest of his family.

Mark turned his glare to Jack, "And who are _you_?"

Jack looked back at Mark with poorly contained anger, "That depends. I can be your worst nightmare or your best friend. I'm Sam's boyfriend _and_ the person who saved her _life_. What should I be to _you_, Mark?"

Mark was about to lash out at Jack, but Dee stopped him with an elbow in the rib cage. "Can we go see Sam now, please?" she asked patiently. Her husband's anger and need for freedom had lost her a daughter, she wouldn't let it come between the rest of her family as well.

General O'Neill nodded, "She's in a coma, but if Jacob doesn't mind, you can see her."

* * *

Jacob and Belle were eating lunch with Sam, talking to her like the doctor said they should, when Mark and Dee arrived. Jack walked directly into the room while William and Mark exchanged glares, and whispered in Jacob's ear. 

"Belle, stay with Auntie Sam," Jacob said, getting up to go meet his son and daughter-in-law. The little girl nodded, recognizing the tone her grandpa was using as the 'Don't mess with me or I'll ground you for a month' voice he used when he really needed her to do what he said.

"Okay, Grandpa, be back soon. Hi Mr. Jack! Are you going to stay with me and Auntie Sam until Grandpa gets back?" Jacob nodded that it was okay if he did.

"Sure, Belle. Of course I am."

To say that Jacob was surprised Mark was there would be calling a tornado just a little wind. True, he had been the one to call Dee and tell her about the shooting, but he hadn't actually expected Mark to hop on a plane and fly to Minnesota. When Dee had called back and told him the time of the flight, Jacob had been grateful beyond words.

"Mark, Dee," Jacob nodded once in greeting to the couple. "Will, thanks for meeting them at the airport for me."

William nodded, "My pleasure, Jacob. Anything for Sam."

"Jack's in with her now with Belle. I can drive him home later if you want to leave."

"Thanks, Jacob. It's been a hard few days."

As William left the hospital, Jacob turned to look curiously at his son and daughter-in-law. "Took you guys long enough."

Dee really wasn't in the mood for the fight that she knew was brewing between her husband and his father. To distract them from it she asked, "Belle's here?"

Jacob nodded, "Yes, she is."

"I want to see my daughter," Mark said. He moved to go through the door Jacob had come out of, but the older man wouldn't let him.

"She doesn't know you. How do you think it would feel for her to see you both so close to Sam being shot? That little girl in there is in pieces because her Auntie Sam is in a coma and _she_ thinks that Sam's about to die. Don't through this on her, too."

Mark glared at his father, "She's my daughter. Let me see her."

"First you have to promise me you won't tell her who you are," Jacob growled.

"We won't tell her," Dee said, anxious just to see her baby girl and sister-in-law.

"Fine," Mark growled in response when he realized his father wouldn't let him into the room until he did.

Mark and Dee first noticed the little blond girl holding onto Sam's hand, with Jack's hand covering them both. It broke his heart to see all the tubes coming out of Sam's frail form, and he couldn't stay in the room for more than a few seconds.

"Oh, Sammie," Dee said as she walked closer, "What happened to you?"

Jack looked up at Dee suddenly, letting go of Sam's hand and making Belle do the same. _There_ it was again. He'd definitely seen her twitch.

"Keep talking to her," Jack said, hoping that Dee could bring Sam out of this.

"Sammie, you did such a good job with her. There's still so much for you to do, though. It's not your time to leave us. Not yet."

"Dee?" Sam whispered, her head moving slightly as she tried to break free of the darkness that surrounded her. "Jack?"

Jack grinned wildly, grasping her hand again, "I'm here, Sam, I'm here."

"What happened?"

"Belle, go get Grandpa," Jack said before turning his attention back to his waking girlfriend, "You were shot, remember?"

Sam's eyes opened as it all came back to her. Her breathing quickened, as did her heart rate and soon Dr. Freeman came rushing in with a nurse on her heels. "Stand back! Sam, Sam, my name is Dr. Freeman, can you hear me?"

Sam nodded. "I need you to calm down, honey. It's okay. You're safe now." After a few minutes of the soothing talking, Sam's vitals went back to normal and the doctor went to go get Jacob and Mark to tell them she was awake.

A/N: Remember what** liketoread** said...and what I'm saying now - I spend a lot of time writing this stuff when I could be catching up on reading the enormous stack of books sitting in my room. Please choose to recognize that fact. This is voluntary and I'm _so not_ getting paid - except in reviews. That's why I'm so...edgy abou them.


	15. Motives

A/N: This chapter answers some questions, but poses more - many more. Be warned.

Dedicated to **Chibi Horsewoman**.

* * *

By the time Jack went back to school two weeks after the shooting, the whole town was buzzing with Carrie's suicide and the attempted murder. The police had released the names of the victims a few days before at the request of Jacob Carter and the O'Neill's. 

When he walked into his first period class with the sling on his arm, heads turned and looked at him. Mr. O'Hern glared at his students, "Welcome back, Mr. O'Neill."

Jack nodded once, it was all that was needed.

Second period was a bit harder for him. So many of his friends and Sam's friends were in the class – not to mention Carrie's friends.

"I heard that Sam woke up," one of Carrie's friends said a little loudly to another. They were sitting close by Jack and apparently wanted him to hear. "Pity, isn't it?"

"Yeah," the other girl said, "Carrie was almost finished with the whole business, too. Shame she had to shoot Jack."

Jack turned to face them, "_What _did you say? Tell me what you know, Mare."

Mare looked at him coldly, "You should know by now, Jack."

Jack thought for a minute and his blood ran cold. He closed his eyes as the knowledge came to him of what initiation they were talking about.

Mrs. Sahlberg looked at Jack, "Are you all right, Mr. O'Neill?"

"No."

"Why don't you go home, Jack? No one expected you to be here anyway."

"Yeah," he said, getting his stuff and leaving the classroom again.

* * *

But Jack didn't call his mom to get her to pick him up; no, that would have caused too much stuff. He called Joel and a few minutes later his older brother showed up in Jack's car. Since Jack couldn't drive it himself, he thought it would be better if Joel did. 

"Hey, bro. I need to go to the police department."

"Did you remember something about the shooting, Jack?"

"I know why Carrie tried to kill Sam," Jack said, leaving his brother to put his foot on the gas to get them to the police as quickly as possible.

* * *

Sam ate her blue Jell-O in silence as Mark and Dee sat with her. Dee was prattling on and on about nothing at all, while Mark was studying how his sister was coping with everything that had happened. 

When she put down her empty cup, Dee stopped talking. "Why are you guys here?"

"Dad called."

"But why are you here _now_? Why not two years ago when Belle had pneumonia and almost died? _I_ called you then, and you didn't even answer the phone. Why not three years ago when we first went to Russia? Why not then? Belle is five years old, and knows nothing about her parents other than what I tell her. Is that what you guys wanted when you gave her to Dad?"

"Sam, I didn't want any of this," Mark said softly.

She looked at him harshly, "Yeah? Well it's a little too late for that, Mark. You're my big brother – and when you gave Annabelle to Dad five years ago, you cut my childhood in _half_. Suddenly I wasn't just responsible for myself, but for a baby girl, too. I was eleven, Mark, _eleven_!"

"I'm sorry, Sam, really I am."

"Yeah, well I don't care." Sam looked at both of them and realized she _couldn't_ look at either of them, "Get out."

A few minutes after they had left, Dr. Freeman stopped by to check on Sam's vitals. "Well, you're doing really good, Sam."

"When can I get out of here?" Sam asked, depression starting to take root.

The doctor checked her stats and said, "In a couple days, if all goes well."

"Sweet."

"Oh, Sam, you have some visitors."

"Who?"

"A Mr. and Mrs. Smith. They're Carrie's parents."

Sam felt her heart go numb. Could she face them? "Tell them I'm sleeping. I don't want to see them."

Dr. Freeman patted her hand, "Okay, Sam. You don't have to see them yet if you don't want to."

Sam was once again left to her own thoughts. Why the hell did Carrie want to kill her? What had she done to make the other girl hate her so much? Her mind came up empty each time she asked the questions, but one thing kept on ringing again and again.

"_I don't want you getting involved with a guy like him."_ That's what her father had told her when he'd first met Jack. What had he known then? Helen had said Jack had hung out with the wrong type of people…was _this_ the result of that? Had one of Jack's old friends gone on a vindictive shooting spree vicariously through Carrie?

Her door opened and in walked the police officer in charge of the investigation. "Ms. Carter? Can I have a moment of your time?"

"Sure, Officer Wilkes, it seems I've got nothing _but_ time."

Wilkes sat down in a chair by Sam's bed, "There's been a break in the case."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, miss, I am. An…anonymous reporter provided us with some further information and it now appears that we know why Ms. Smith tried to kill you."

Sam felt her heart nearly stop, but the machine monitoring its beats detected little change to that affect. "What information?" she asked hoarsely.

Wilkes sighed, not wanting to be the one to tell her what he came to tell her, "Apparently Ms. Smith was a member of a gang…and in the hierarchy of the gang, to advance to a position of leadership you have to…kill someone. And apparently if you fail in a 'job' for advancement you have to kill yourself."

Sam shut her eyes tight, hoping it was all just a dream. He'd hung out with the wrong crowd. He went through a stage right before she showed up. That's what his mother had told her. Was that why she'd been shot?

"I was her ticket for power?" Sam asked in disbelief. Her heart monitor started going haywire and soon a nurse was in the room trying to get Sam to calm down and yelling at Wilkes for making Sam upset and telling him to get out.

Sam couldn't breathe. All she could think was that her father had been right. If she hadn't met Jack…hadn't liked him, none of this would have happened. Carrie was Jack's ex-girlfriend, and as Jack's new girlfriend, Sam had presented the perfect target for Carrie's required hit.

* * *

A/N: So? Wanna find out more? Well, at the moment that all depends on how happy I feel tomorrow morning when I wake up. 

OOOHHHH! I'm sending a shout out to **Chibi Horsewoman**! She's in my favorites, and all of you should read her SG-1 stuff - it's HILARIOUS! Share the love people!


	16. Family Bonding

A/N: So sorry for the wait. I meant to upload this on Friday before sunset, but the damn site wouldn't let me. I had to give up and eat dinner (by the time it was over with and the dishes done, it was sunset). And I didn't update earlier today or last night because, as some of you will know and I will enlighten the rest of you on, today was Pentacost, or the Feast of Weeks/Feast of the Firstfruits. Anywho, it's a holy day and I spent the day at church, followed by ice cream for dinner. That's right: ice cream.

* * *

Two weeks later, when Sam was finally allowed to leave the hospital (under strict instructions from Dr. Freeman to Jacob to make her take it easy) the police had nearly finished the case. It had been discovered that Carrie was a member of one of the more ruthless, elite gangs within a hundred mile radius. 

It made Sam feel sick to think that she'd been the target for a gang murder. She still couldn't remember a lot of what had happened after she'd left the O'Neill house with Jack, but apparently Carrie had been waiting for her.

Since she'd been released on a Saturday, Jacob decided that the newly reunited family would spend some time together the next day. Her apartment had been stripped of all of her things and she was now staying with Jacob and Belle in a house on base. General O'Neill had said it was the least he could do after what had happened.

Mark and Dee were preparing dinner while Sam cuddled up to Belle and Jacob, needing the feel of their touch against her. Her mind wandered, and as she kept on thinking about her life, she knew there was one thing that needed taken care of that very night.

When Dee came into the living room to announce that the food would be ready soon, Sam looked at Belle and asked, "Do you know who they are?"

Belle shrugged, "Grandpa said it was Uncle Mark and Auntie Dee."

Sam shook her head softly, "No, Belle. That's your mommy and daddy."

The little girl's eyes went wide as Sam felt Jacob stiffen beside her. She was ready for him to blow a hatchet when Mark walked into the room to say dinner was ready and Belle raced into his arms and hugged him tight. Sam sat up, watching the interaction with intensity and as much attention as one who was watching the fate of the world unfold would use.

Unfortunately for Sam's viewing of the events, watching Belle cling to Mark like that was unbearable for her stressed emotions (it didn't help she was still on pretty heavy pain killers for her chest) and she had to barricade herself into her new room before her father or brother (or worse, Belle) saw her cry her heart out.

It was a while before anyone dared to venture into Sam's room to ask if she was hungry, but the question evaded Mark as he walked in and found his little sister hugging a pillow and sweatshirt like a life preserver. She felt the bed bend under his weight as Mark sat down next to her, but Sam refused to acknowledge his presence.

He pulled her close to him in a brotherly embrace, wanting to dry her tears. It hurt him when she cried, really it did. Mark knew he wasn't the best brother in the world, his track record with what he did to Sam with Belle was enough evidence of that. He hadn't thought of how Annabelle would affect Sam's life…only how she affected his.

"I'm sorry, Sammie," Mark whispered as she cried into his shoulder. "So sorry."

She shook her head, "You were too young. I understand that now."

Mark stroked her hair, "I may have been too young to take care of her, Sam, but that didn't give me a right to make _you_ take care of her. I really screwed up with Belle, didn't I, sis?"

Sam sniffled, pulling away, "She's a great kid, Mark."

"Yeah, but you and Dad taught her how to be – I didn't."

"Are you going to take her with you when you go?" Sam was half afraid for either answer he would give. Yes or no, it would hurt either way.

What she didn't expect was the answer he gave: "Who said anything about leaving?"

* * *

Jack watched the rainfall outside from his perch near the dining room window, listening to the methodic pitter-patter of raindrops, and the strangely soothing sound of his mother chopping up vegetables for the stew she was making. Why did he feel like crap? Was it possible that…no, he had strong feelings for Sam, but it wasn't love. Was it? 

"Mom?" Jack asked, not looking away from the rain outside. Joel had taken their younger brothers and sister out to eat to give Jack a chance to spend some quality time with their parents. William was still at work, so it was just Jack and Helen.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"How did you meet Dad?"

Helen's knife paused before she actually answered her son with the story he knew so well, "I was waitressing at a bar near the Air Force Academy and one night he came in with a group of his buddies. I was assigned their table and it was love at first sight. I knew the moment I saw him that I was going to marry him."

"How old were you?"

"I was twenty-one, and he was twenty-eight," Helen recited the stats off from memory, knowing full well what prompted this conversation and what her son was getting at.

She wiped off her knife and put the vegetables into the stew to cook before walking over to pull Jack into a half hug. "Samantha's a wonderful girl, Jack."

Jack nodded, barely containing the tears that wanted to escape. "She really is, Mom. But there's just one problem with her being a 'wonderful girl': I don't get the wonderful girls. I get the crazy girls who are two steps away from being homicidal maniacs."

"Is that what you think?" Helen said, pulling back. "Jack, don't kid yourself. I've seen the way Sam looks at you, and the way you look at her. If any couple was meant to be together it's the two of you. Come on, I have something for you."

Helen led her son into her bedroom and over to her jewelry box. She opened up the carved redwood box and pulled out one of the few rings she had hidden inside. It was an antique ring with five small, princess-cut diamonds set in white gold. Helen handed it to Jack, who took it hesitantly.

"That's Grandma's ring," he said, enthralled with the way the diamonds caught the light.

His mother smiled at his astuteness, "Yes, it is, Jack. I want you to have it. Give it to someone special, Jack."

"What's that supposed to mean, Mom?" Jack asked, wondering what she was getting at by giving the ring to him.

She smirked at her son, winking at him she said, "Jack, all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy. Sam makes you happy."

Jack's eyes grew wide when he realized what his mother was telling him. "Thank you, Mom," he whispered, afraid that he'd cry if he spoke any louder.

* * *

A/N: A little bit of fluff for all of you reading this for the S/J interaction - which there will be more soon, I promise! Please, review. Ask me about the ice cream thing. 


	17. Insicurities

A/N: Because I found eighteen wonderful reviews in my in-box this morning. This chapter is for the reviewers.

* * *

Early Sunday morning found both households eating breakfast. The O'Neill's were getting ready for church, while the Carter's were getting ready for a relaxing day of fishing. That's right: _fishing_. It was the first time in years that they were in a position to be able to go fishing as a family. 

Belle was wedged in a seat between Sam and Mark, happily eating the pancakes Dee had made early that morning. Jacob still wasn't talking to his daughter after what she had told Belle the night before, but Sam knew that she was just as pigheaded as her father and could hold the silence just as long as he could.

When the phone rang, Dee got up to answer it, "Carter residence?…Who's calling?…Just a minute, please. Sam, it's Jack. Do you want to talk to him or should I tell him you're busy?" Dee asked with one hand covering the mouthpiece of the telephone.

Sam put down her fork and knife, "No, I'll talk to him. Thanks Dee. Hello?…Hi, what's up?…I'll have to ask, but that sounds really nice." Sam took the phone away from her mouth and turned to her father, "Jack wants to know if I can go to church with them today, Dad."

"What time does it start?" Jacob asked, not taking his eyes away from his meal.

"1530 hours."

"Why so late?" Mark asked. Most churches he knew of gathered at ten in the morning.

"There's two services every Sunday. They're going to the later one."

"Sounds fine, Sammie," Jacob said with a nod of his head, "You can go if you want."

Sam turned back to the phone, "Jack? Sure, I can go…Okay, see you then." With a grin Sam hung up the phone, sauntered back to the table and finished eating her pancakes, oblivious to the three older faces staring at her (Belle was happily eating away, not caring about what was going on…well, caring as much as any five-year-old _should_ care).

Dee finally was able to get her voice under control and ask, "What was that about?"

Sam shrugged, "Don't know. He just wants me to go to church with them today. Helen said it was okay."

"Who's Helen?" Mark asked, now getting rather annoyed.

"General O'Neill's wife," Sam said, her face blank of the anger that boiled just beneath the surface. Mark had no right to barge in here and give her the third degree! It was _her_ life, and this was _Jack's_ family. Jack had a good family…there was _nothing_ wrong with going to church with his family.

Jacob looked at his watch, sensing his daughter's unease and knowing no other way to calm it, "We'd better get a move on, kiddos. Fishing awaits."

* * *

Jack nodded to his mother, "She's coming. Joel and I are going to swing by her house before we meet you guys at the church." 

Helen smiled, "Good. Now go help your sister with her homework."

"I thought she didn't have any homework?"

"Jack, she may be home schooled, but she _does_ get homework. Now, go on. She needs some help with her reading."

Jack groaned, motioning to his arm that was still in a sling. Helen just shook her head, "Jack, _don't_ give me that," her angry eyes met her son's, "Now, I never told your father the truth about how you met Carrie – but don't think that I won't, young man. Your need for freedom nearly got Samantha _killed_, Jack. Go help your sister."

The cold truth of the matter hit Jack hard, "Don't you think I know that, Mom? I know that it's _my_ fault. But there's _nothing_ I can do about that right now. What's done is _done_." He turned to walk up the stairs to help his sister when his mother's voice slowed his steps.

"You could tell Sam. She has the right to know the truth about why she was shot."

Jack looked back over his shoulder at his mother, his face the picture of inner conflict, "I know that, too, Mom."

* * *

The day passed rather quickly for Sam, who spend the majority of it fishing and clearing her mind of the thoughts that plagued her peace. She caught three fish that day, and after a picture was taken with her and each of them individually, they were thrown back into the water. 

"Sam, is something wrong?" Dee finally asked.

"Why would you say that, Dee?" Sam asked, foreboding filling her heart.

Dee sighed as she reeled in her line and cast it out again. "Sam, we used to be friends. Remember? We used to talk about stuff. Why can't we talk now?"

Sam looked at Dee with a blank mask covering her true emotions; "We haven't spoken since you dropped Belle off on Dad's doorstep five years ago, Dee. I still don't know why you did it. All I know is that Belle is a wonderful little girl who used to wake up shouting 'Mommy, Mommy'…and you never came. Mark never came when her first word was Dada." Dee looked out over the lake with sorrow in her eyes: she knew the truth of Sam's words all too well.

"You explain yours, I'll explain mine," Sam finally said after letting her sister-in-law think for a few silent minutes.

"You know how Mark's been going to anger management classes?" Sam nodded, allowing Dee to continue; "Right after Annabelle was born, I got really depressed and, frankly, I couldn't function. I was … livid with my daughter for being _born_, Sam. And I was afraid. Mark did nothing to ease my fears – he only made them seem greater and more real. So I brought Annabelle to your parents. When Pam died in that car crash … Sam I was terrified that I would wake up one day and not be able to control my anger. I was afraid I'd hit my baby girl. And I knew you never could," Dee finished in a whisper, barely able to control her emotions.

Sam put a hand on Dee's shoulder, pulling the older woman into a sisterly embrace. "I'm sorry, Dee. But if you'd told me this in the _first_ place I wouldn't be so angry with you and Mark. I can't change how I feel right now, Dee. All I know is that you left her with us only two weeks before my mom died. And now, you show up again, just days after I almost died. I don't know what to do anymore."

* * *

A/N: A little angst to remind you all of what the problems are. And I decided to answer some more questions you guys had. Remember that **liketoread** said I shouldn't have to ask.  



	18. Questions

A/N: Because I'm devoting tomorrow to writing, not posting.

* * *

Sam fingered the knee length dress she wore. It was one of three that were suitable for church, and the one with the highest neckline. Sam looked at herself in the mirror, a new, blaring red scar visible beside her left breast. She would always bear the mark of what Carrie had done to her – physically and mentally. 

The shrink she'd been spending time with wasn't helping her that much. All she did was look at Sam and try and get her to open up. How the _hell_ was she supposed to open up about something she knew very little about?

Sure, she knew Carrie's motives now, but that didn't change the fact that she didn't know Carrie's _logic_ in coming up with her murderous plans. Everything was about logic for Sam – it _had_ to be. Ever since Belle was dropped off at their house and Pamela died days later, Sam had to just let go of her emotions and focus on logic. That was the only reason she'd survived the events. She'd been going on autopilot for years.

There was a knock on her door and Sam turned as Belle walked in. "Mr. Jack's here," the little girl said blankly.

Sam motioned for her to come closer and enveloped her in a hug, "How are you, Belle?"

The little girl shrugged, "Grandpa says that I don't have to go with Daddy and Mommy, but I don't want to miss them again."

Sam sighed, "What do _you_ want to do, Belle?"

The little girl looked down, "I want to stay with Mommy and Daddy … and I don't want to leave you and Grandpa."

Her aunt smiled at her warmly, "Everything will be _fine_, Belle. Sometimes we don't always get what we want, but in the end everything will be fine."

* * *

Mark looked at the young man dressed in a suit with a harsh gaze. "So, you and my sister, huh?" 

Jack raised his eyebrows in an overly obvious manner, "Yep."

"How old are you?" Mark leaned forward, ignoring the glares both his wife and father were sending his way.

"Eighteen," Jack said, his face blank and his gaze steady. He revealed none of the anxiety he felt, but just took it all in stride. The weight of the sling his left arm was in still weighed heavily on him, but the young man didn't let that deter him from his objective of winning this battle of wills.

Mark raised his eyebrows, "What are your intentions toward my sister?"

Jack looked back at the older man, half of him wanting to say something really outrageous while the rest of him wanted to say the truth. "Colonel Carter, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"After you answer my son's question," Jacob said, wanting to hear the answer more than Mark and Dee did.

Jack's chocolate brown eyes met Jacob's; "Strictly honorable, Colonel. I would _never_ do anything to hurt Sam or her reputation."

Jacob searched Jack's eyes, trying to find if there was any falseness in what he said. Jacob found none. With a nod, he said, "Alright, let's go. We'll talk in the study."

With the study door closed, Jacob waited for Jack to begin the conversation. Instead of talking, Jack pulled something out of his suit jacket pocket: it was an engagement ring.

Jacob looked down at it, then back up at the hopeful/fearful expression on Jack's face. "When are you going to ask her?"

"I was hoping to get your permission first, Colonel," Jack asked, his eyes flickering up to Jacob before resting again on the band.

Jacob sat on the edge of his desk, his eyes never leaving Jack's face, "Are you going to tell her how we met?" He asked, thinking back to his first day when he'd come across a group of young men trying to break into a building. Jacob had successfully stopped their attempt, but he had been shocked beyond belief to see one of the young men appear in his _house_ with his _daughter_ only a week and a half later.

Jack nodded, "I'm going to tell her about the gang. Sir, I want you to know that I'm not a part of that anymore. Ever since Sam and I started … I _couldn't_ be a part of it anymore."

Jacob found no lie in Jack's face and he nodded, once, "Tell her. If you tell her about what happened, then you not only have my permission but my blessing. She's happy with you, Jack. Don't screw that up, son."

Jack put the ring back in his pocket, "I don't intend to, sir."

"Call me Dad."

A small smile played on Jack's face, "Thanks … Dad."

* * *

All throughout the service Sam sat between Jack and Priscilla in the pew, not really listening to the minister's sermon, but trying to appear like Jack's close proximity did _not_ do what it was doing to her heartbeat. Her dress was a plain, gray button up, that fit her perfectly and went perfectly with the black pumps she was wearing. 

Jack was convinced that with her hair up in that barrette she looked like a goddess, but when he told her so she just blushed and said he was exaggerating. He was positive that he wasn't.

_Finally_, the congregation rose to sing the last hymn and hear the closing prayer. Helen turned to Sam and smiled warmly, "Are you staying for dinner, Sam?" She and William knew of Jack's intentions toward Sam and were doing their part in the little scheme.

Sam smiled back, her chest beginning to feel tight and she knew it was past time for her medications, but considering they were in her purse, she thought she could spare a few more hours with the family. "Sure, Helen, I'd love to."

William grinned at Sam before turning to his son, "Good. That's good. Come on, campers! Let's get a move on before Mr. and Mrs. Salling decide to kidnap Sam from us!"

Jack drew in a deep breath as his family left the hall and began the drive home, Priscilla opting to ride with Joel, Jack and Sam to keep the young woman company and 'safe from the yucky boys'.

* * *

A/N: So? Did I earn any pennies and dimes and nickles? 


	19. Confession

A/N: You asked for it.

* * *

"Is your dad going back to Russia?" Andrew asked as the family sat down in Helen's favorite restaurant in town. It served a variety of foods from Mexican cuisine to Italian and American. Very convenient for a family of many different tastes. 

Sam shook her head, "He's getting promoted to Brigadier General and accepting a position at the Pentagon."

William looked up, a little shocked that he hadn't heard this, "When did this happen?"

Sam thought back to when her father had told her about the promotion, "He told me yesterday, so probably about a week ago."

"Are you going with him?" Priscilla asked softly. She _liked_ this girl that her older brother was dating. She was nice and actually talked to Priscilla like she was a human.

Sam smiled down at the girl who was sitting across the table from her, "I don't know yet. The school here is really great, but … I was shot _here_ - by a gang that lives _here_. I'm not sure I could stay here even if I wanted to."

Joel looked at his watch, "Oh, crap. Sorry, I've gotta go. I'm supposed to meet Hannah in fifteen minutes!"

Helen looked at her son like he was crazy; "You told me that you could eat dinner with us after church, Joel."

"I'm sorry, Mom. She said it was important and she needed to see me after church today, I have to go."

William glared at his son, "Next time, don't double book."

"I try, Dad. Really I _do_." Joel practically ran out of the restaurant, leaving the family to eat a somewhat stressed meal before heading home.

* * *

"Sam? Can I talk to you?" Jack asked when the O'Neill's arrived back at their house. "It's important." 

Sam turned to Helen and William, wanting to know if they knew what it was about. Helen nodded, letting her know it was very important and they wouldn't be interrupted. "Sure, Jack."

She looked around Jack's room that was meticulously clean for a teenaged boy. Something from his dad's discipline must have rubbed off. She sat down in his desk chair and waited for him to explain.

Jack picked up a dry erase board from his bookcase and brought it over to Sam, letting her see what was written there. It was a pyramid diagram with several tiers. There were numbers and various crimes written in each tier. After a few seconds, Sam realized what she was looking at and she dropped the board like it was on fire.

The second tier from the bottom had Jack's name written in it.

Her eyes grew wide with horror as she got up from the chair and backed away from Jack, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jack approached her slowly, "I didn't know how."

Sam's look was so utterly fearful and horrified that Jack literally felt sick, "Don't come near me, Jack. Not yet. That second tier says rape, Jack. Care to explain that one to me, huh, Jack?"

Jack stopped his advancement and sighed, looking down at his hands, shame filling him for what he had done. "That's how I met Carrie," he whispered just loud enough for Sam to hear.

The blood drained from her face and Sam grew deathly pale, "Oh, God, Jack!" Tears filled her eyes as she thought about everything he was implying wit his words. "That third tier says _murder_. Did you do that, too?"

Jack shook his head, mutely. He knew he deserved the words and the anger she threw at him … but it was just so much to be able to bear and keep his façade running smoothly.

"Why not?" Sam suddenly asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked, unsure he heard right.

"_Why. The. Hell_. _Not_?" Sam said calmly, in a voice more frightening to Jack than her yelling demeanor of a few moments before.

Jack found her sky blue eyes and held their gaze as he said four words that changed everything for Sam: "Because I met you."

She didn't plan on what she did next, and neither did he, but it happened nonetheless. In a few long strides Sam bounded across the room to stand right in front of Jack, mere inches from his face. Her hand flew up of its own accord and soundly slapped Jack once across his cheek. Both of them were sure the resounding smack could be heard by the rest of Jack's family down the stairs.

"Don't you _dare_ pin the blame from this on _me_, Jack O'Neill," Sam said, her voice low and dangerous.

Jack's eyes flashed rage at having just been slapped for something he didn't say, "What the hell's your problem, Carter?" When her hands came up again he snatched them in his own much larger ones. "No, Carter. No more hitting. Time for you to listen. I'm not blaming anything on you other than the fact that I'm no longer a part of that gang since I met you. I have morals now, Carter. And that _is_ your fault."

Sam breathed in deeply, trying to suppress the emotions that welled within her at being so close to Jack's taught, muscular body. "My name is _not_ Carter. It's _Sam_."

Jack's already dark eyes grew darker … she wasn't sure if it was passion or rage that lived in their depths. "It's _Samantha_," he growled predatorily.

Their kiss was full of every emotion the two had kept pent up inside for the past month. Ever since the shooting the two hadn't let themselves feel anything … but now they felt _everything_. Every place their bodies crushed together; every needless article of clothing; every painful stab as their still tender wounds were roughly crushed against the other. Every damn thing.

When they pulled away there were tears in Sam's eyes. "Hey," Jack said, having calmed down from their kiss. He pulled her toward him and guided her to sit on the bed with him, "What's wrong?"

Sam rested her head on Jack's shoulder, "Why didn't you just tell me sooner, Jack?"

He shrugged, "I'm sorry that I didn't, Sam. But I didn't know how."

She nodded, instating a silence between them that lasted comfortably for a few minutes before Sam broke it again: "I'm glad you found a way."

Jack kissed the top of her head, "Me, too, Sam. Me, too."

* * *

A/N: HA! Like Jack's stupid enough to propose that soon after telling Sam about the gang! 

Where's my money?


	20. Back in the Swing of Things

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful support. This chapter is for my two bestest reviewers who always give me something to think about when they review: **Chibi Horsewoman** and **liketoread**. If I told you my age you'd probably laugh.

* * *

It was hours later before Helen and William sent Andrew up to be the bearer of bad news to the couple who had been unusually quiet after such a loud outburst at the beginning: it was nearing 2200 hours and time for Sam to go home. 

William drove Sam back to her house with Jack sitting beside her the entire way. The man and father knew that something had happened in his son's bedroom, he didn't know what it was, but he knew it was for the good of Jack's relationship with Sam based on how close they were sitting in the back seat. Not that Jack would do anything, of course.

When Jack gave Sam a chaste goodnight kiss on the cheek, William had a fairly good idea of what had happened: She'd forgiven him, and the next few weeks would decide if it was still worth it for her to continue to trust him and have a relationship with him.

* * *

"Welcome back, Ms. Carter," Mr. O'Hern said with a warm smile when Sam and Jack entered his classroom hand in hand Monday morning. 

Sam sent a warm smile to the other boys in the class, "It's good to be back."

"How are you feeling?"

Sam shrugged, "Like I've been shot." Jack's hand tightened around hers, but with a gentle squeeze and a soft look, Sam let him know that she was joking.

Mr. O'Hern noticed the interaction, but didn't mention anything, "Okay, class. Since it's Ms. Carter's first day back, and we're in the last week before Christmas vacation, I think I'll teach you all how to make minor explosion." At the smiles and words of encouragement, Mr. O'Hern added, "Mr. MacGyver, no repeats of what happened last year, please."

* * *

Anne Sahlberg had heard the news that Sam Carter was back at school and she was ecstatic. The teacher was determined not to let anything ruin the girl's first day back at school. In fact, she'd even stayed up until the wee hours of the morning with her husband, Peter, making a welcome back banner to hang in the classroom for Sam and Jack. 

Mare and her partner, Ola, watched as Sam Carter sat down in her usual place beside Jack O'Neill. Neither of them particularly liked the girl, but that was because she wasn't a member of the Group. When you were a member of the Group, you weren't allowed to like anyone who wasn't.

From across the room, Sam could feel the eyes of the two girls on her back. She turned to them and a shiver of fear ran down her back. Jack noticed her gaze and sent a glare at Carrie's friends. He knew they were a part of the Group, and as such he knew what they were capable of – but that _didn't_ mean he had to be afraid of them.

"Class," Mrs. Sahlberg said with a big grin on her face, "I'd like to welcome back Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill. And because this is their first day back, I thought that we'd all get in a circle and share what we're feeling after the events of a month ago."

* * *

The rest of the day went much the same for Sam: no real work (except for accounting, which never took a day off) and a whole bunch of people saying, "It's good to have you back, Sam." 

When the last bell of the day rang, all Sam wanted to do was leave. She was headed out to her car before she realized that she was taking home a lot of books she wouldn't need and that she should offer Jack a ride home. After a quick visit to her locker, she found Jack waiting at the front of the school in a heated discussion with one of the girls from their English class. Sam recognized her as Ola.

She was about to turn around and walk back to her car when she noticed how heated their conversation was. Briefly she wondered if she should interfere when Jack turned around and saw her. He smiled softly for a moment before picking up his bag with his good arm and walking over to where she stood.

Jack smirked at her, "Hey."

"Hey," Sam said, a little worried about the conversation he had just had with the young woman. "What was that all about?"

Jack shook his head, "Ola just started dictating protocol to me, that's all. So, you giving me a ride home today or do I have to wait for Joel to finish packing?"

Sam nodded and the pair began to walk to her car, "He's leaving?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah. That damned rabbinical school starts in three weeks, and Joel still needs to find an apartment and a job."

Sam was silent for the rest of the walk to the car. While she pulled out of the parking lot and into the onslaught of student traffic, she finally voiced her question, "If Joel's going to rabbinical school …"

"Why did he go to church?" Jack asked the question he knew she was thinking, smirking.

Sam blushed, watching the traffic around them, "Yeah."

"It was the lesser of two evils. If he'd told them that he wasn't going to church anymore, then Dad and Mom would have made him move out."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Jack said with a big grin on his face. Sam could be so entertaining. "Wanna go get something to eat before we head home?"

"Sure. The burger joint at the corner?"

"Excellent."

* * *

All through their friendly meal, Jack fingered the ring that had been a constant companion in his pocket since his mother had given it to him. He so desperately wanted to ask her … to _tell_ her how he felt, but like always when it came to his emotions, Jack couldn't find the right words. It was why it had taken so long for him to tell her about the gang … and why he had been so afraid of her answer. 

Sam watched him as she popped another one of the fries into her mouth, "What's up, Jack?" he looked up, startled by her question. She motioned toward his plate, "You've hardly eaten a thing, even though it was your idea to come here. Not to mention you just seem a bit … preoccupied."

A burger joint wasn't exactly the most romantic place in the world, but he guessed it would just have to do. "I was just thinking."

"Dangerous."

Jack gave her a mock glare, mentally changing his mind about asking her right then. It wasn't the right time. So he said, "Today's the four month anniversary of when you first asked me to drive you home."

Sam thought back to that day. So much had changed since then, "It is. Wow. It seems like so much longer than that."

Jack shrugged, "The joys of a year-round school system."

Sam giggled at him, "You make it sound so …"

"Bad, mean?" he offered her words he would use to describe the system.

She shook her head, "Awful. But, remember, oh Wise One, that if it wasn't a year-round system, then we wouldn't have met for another month."

He grimaced, "The first good thing to come out of that damned system."

* * *

A/N: Tehe. I tried to make this chapter a little more humorous than I normally do. Did it work? 


	21. Christmas Pt 1

A/N: A short treat before I'm off to bed.

* * *

At the end of her first week back at school, Sam was walking on air. Jack had been able to fully remove the sling two days before, and the pain in her chest was finally starting to ease up a bit. 

Christmas was in three days, and the O'Neill's had invited the Carter family over to celebrate together. It was apparently William's idea, and no one had any objections to the proposed arrangement. In fact, after purchasing a book on astrophysics as a fake Christmas gift for Sam, Jack thought the celebrations would be the prefect opportunity to ask her what he'd been dying to ask her ever since Helen had given him the ring.

Dee and Mark had both quit their jobs when Mark impulsively decided that he wanted to be where ever his daughter was, and Belle decided that she wanted to stay with her grandpa "to take care of him".

It was the day before Christmas and Dee looked at her watch; the malls would be opening in a few minutes. She was going shopping with Sam to find suitable gifts for Belle and Jacob. What Dee didn't know was that Sam was also looking for a gift for Jack. He had been the hardest person to shop for in the whole world – or so she thought.

Finally, after dragging Dee around to twenty different stores, Sam spotted something in the window of the very _last_ store Dee consented to going into that was _perfect_ for Jack. With a grin she went in, asked how much it was, yelled at the sales rep for the outrageous price, purchased the item and went home to wrap it.

Dee rolled her eyes when Sam showed her what the present was: only Samantha Carter could choose something so perfect and silly for a guy like Jack O'Neill.

* * *

When the Carter's arrived at the O'Neill's house on the 24th of December for dinner and a 'small' round of present opening, they were only a little shocked to see the house decked out in enough lights and decorations to cause their electricity bill to double that month. It was _quite_ spectacular. 

Sam handed the last gift she carried to Helen, telling her it was for Jack. Sam had brought her gifts for the rest of the O'Neill family over the previous day so that Helen could arrange them all under the tree.

Jack practically ran down the stairs when he heard the car pull up the driveway. He ran right to Sam and gave her a very passionate … hug. Under the strict eyes of both his father and hers Jack could not in good conscious give her the kiss that he wanted to greet her with.

"Hey," he said, happily as he held her in his arms.

"Hi," she replied, smiling up at him contentedly.

Luke, Andrew and Adam walked into the entry way from the living room and groaned in unison when they saw Sam and Jack in their embrace.

"Get a room," Andrew muttered loud enough for his older brother to hear.

Jack grinned down at Sam, silently asking her if she would mind his answer. She just smiled right back, letting him know it was okay. "I _have_ a room, Andrew."

"Jonathan Alexander O'Neill!" Helen said in a voice that sounded rather similar to Jacob's first CO.

"Sorry, Mom."

"You should be. Now, come on into the dining room. Dinner's ready."

Micah came out from behind his mother and eyed Belle with suspicion. The two young children had never met before, but because Belle was tall for her five and a half years, Micah thought she was a few years older. The young boy pulled on Sam's dress, gaining her attention. She knelt down to hear his request of sitting by Belle at dinner.

Sam grinned at Micah's request and told him that she'd see what she could do. Belle wasn't exactly a _shy_ child and had learned to accept others with very little fuss, so her aunt was rather sure that she wouldn't complain about sitting next to the young boy.

Mark and Dee remained quiet throughout the meal, sitting beside each other with Helen on one side and Jacob on the other. Belle and Micah sat next to Jacob, the teens filling in around the rest of the table with, of course, Sam and Jack seated beside each other.

The conversation was light throughout the meal, focusing on goals, ambitions and happy memories of Christmases past. Jacob found it somehow easier to talk about his dead wife, Samantha, among this friendly group than he had in five years.

William looked at Sam and said in a voice that was neither sorrowful nor pitying, "So _that's_ why you go by Sam."

Sam's smile was slightly impish, "That's part of it."

"What's the other part?" Adam asked curiously.

Sam's smile just grew. Much to her embarrassment it was Mark who answered the question, "She was a terrible speller when she was little and didn't want to have to spell a name as long as 'Samantha' so she came home after her first day of kindergarten and told our parents that she wanted to be called Sam."

"That's not all of it either," Jacob said, noticing his daughter's deep blush at the stares from the O'Neill brothers.

Sam glared at him, having a very good idea what he was about to say, "Enlighten us then, _Dad_."

Jacob smiled, "Now, now, Sammie I wasn't the one who told them you hated spelling until you were ten."

"You just did," Sam said through clenched teeth.

Her father feigned a look of apology, "Sorry. Anyway, when she was little she was a tomboy. She hated anything that was pink, frilly, or in any other way girlly – including her name. Thus, _Sam_ was born."

Sam was convinced the laughter that followed her father's words could be heard from a mile away.

* * *

A/N: Just like any other family, right? No? Too toned down and calm for a family get together? Just remember: they're not in-laws yet. 


	22. Christmas Pt 2 BOOKS

A/N: HERE IT IS! The chapter you've all been waiting for - enjoy! Oh, and I'm sorry it's a little shorter than usual - that's just the way the scene wrote itself.

* * *

After the … humorous event that was dinner was over, William made the executive decision that it was time to open presents. No one argued. 

Since it would have taken way too long to open every gift that night, Helen and William told their children that they could choose two to open, but they'd have to save the rest for the morning. Jacob thought it was a very sensible idea and reaffirmed it with his group.

Sam handed her gift to Jack and watched with anticipation as he opened it to discover a biography on one of his favorite hockey players: Yvon Cournoyer, the captain of the Montreal hockey team. He sent a thankful smile to Sam and she told him one simple command, "Open it."

Jack did as he was told and was rather interested to discover that the biography was a whopping one hundred and fifty pages long followed by a secret compartment that was constructed to make the book appear to be twice the size of the biography. He loved it almost as much as he loved Sam.

"Thank you, Sam," he said caringly. "It's great."

Sam smiled back, happy with the praise. "You're welcome, Jack."

"Now you have to open my present for you," he said, motioning for his mother to hand it to him. When he gave it to her, all the noise in the room stopped, everyone wanting to see what Sam got.

She opened it up to find a book she'd been after for months on theoretical astrophysics. There was a bookmark in the book and when she opened up the hard cover book to where the bookmark was, she saw writing there.

With a look up at Jack to see if he was serious about the question posed on the page she asked, "Can I have a pen, please?" soon one was in her hand and she was writing back a response. She handed it to Jack, who read it, wrote something then handed it back. This time Sam wrote one word before handing it back to him.

He looked at the word, not sure his mind wasn't playing a trick on him, rose from his seat with Sam's hand in his causing her to rise with him, before kissing her with such passion Dee was covering Belle's eyes and Jacob was reminded of when he'd proposed to his wife all those years ago.

It was Mark who picked up the book from where it lay on the floor and opened it to see what was written inside. He smiled as he read the written conversation, then passed the book to his father to read.

What Jacob read was this:

_Will you marry me?_

_Would I have to be a housewife?_

_You can be whatever you want to, Sam. I won't hold you back from anything._

_Okay._

He looked back up to see the love radiating between his daughter and her new fiancé. It was such a lovely sight, and one rarely seen.

William caught Jacob's eye and silently asked what was going on. The other man just passed him the book. Helen leaned over to her husband to see what was written there and in a few moments both of Jack's parents were smiling along with Jacob, Mark and Dee at the couple.

"Mommy!" Belle cried, trying to wiggle away from her mother's hand as Dee tried to protect her innocence, "Mr. Jack and Aunty Sam are going to get married, why can't I see them? Mommy!"

Dee took her hand away from Belle's face and the little girl ran to her aunt and hugged Sam and Jack's legs happily.

Priscilla was next to join the group hug surrounding Sam and Jack. Micah, Luke, Adam and Andrew closely followed her. The five adults glanced at each other nervously, wondering if anyone would hold it against them if they joined in. Helen finally couldn't take it anymore. Not caring what anyone else said, she got up from her seat and threw her arms around the couple as best she could with six children already hugging the pair. Helen's willingness to join in prompted the joining of both Air Force Generals followed by Mark and Dee.

No one could exactly tell how long they stayed in that hugging state, but it wasn't very long before Priscilla started squirming and said loudly, "I WANNA SEE THE RING!"

The laughter the exclamation caused Priscilla's cheeks to burn crimson, but it did allow her the room to maneuver out of the chock hold from her brothers' arms around her in the form of a hug.

As they dispersed back to their previous seated positions, Jack fished out the ring from his pocket and slipped it onto Sam's finger. She looked down at the simple, elegant ring and smiled before looking back up into Jack's eyes. Sam held out her hand to Priscilla and let the young girl look at the ring to gain her approval.

"That's Grandma's ring," she said pointedly.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, it was. Now it's Sam's."

Sam's eyes suddenly filled with tears. It was just so sweet, she couldn't express how she felt about what Jack had just done. Deciding silence was better than words she just grinned like a fool who'd just won a million dollars. In the hearts of both Sam and Jack, they had.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Cyber money? 


	23. Career Decision

A/N: Thank you guys so much for your constant reviews. I really appreciate them. After this chapter the story's going to be taking a ... rather different direction, but I'm going to be ending it when the Stargate comes into play - I'm not going to be going very much after that, except for my great idea for an epilogue. Okay, I think I've shared enough of my plan with you guys.

* * *

"I want to get married on New Year's Day," Sam said, seemingly out of the blue the next day as she sat with her legs crossed on Jack's bed in his room, helping him choose his outfit for the church services later that day. She was admiring how her new engagement ring sparkled on her hand. 

Jack stuck his head out from the closet, looking rather confused, "What?"

Sam smiled, "I know you heard me, Jack. I want to get married next week."

"Sam," he started, coming fully out of his closet still only half dressed. He knelt in front of her, "We can't get married next week."

She stopped him before he could continue, "Why not? It could take us a total of two days to get the blood tests done and the marriage certificate. I don't want a big ceremony, Jack. That's not what matters."

Jack hadn't wanted a big ceremony either … but they _couldn't_ get married right then. But, then again, he knew by now that he was wrapped around Sam's finger and whatever Sam wanted, Sam was going to get. "What matters, then, Sam?"

She brought him close for a kiss before pulling back to say, "That I love you. That's what matters."

Jack smirked at her, "So it doesn't matter that I love you, too?"

She cocked her head to one side before saying, "Yeah, that matters, too."

Jack slumped against Sam's legs, "Honey…if we get married we won't get into the Academy. It's in the regs that you can't be married or have children when you enter."

Sam kissed him again, "We don't need to get married _this_ New Year's Day, silly…just one in the future." She took his face in her hands, making him make eye contact with her, "You don't have to give up your dream for me, Jack. You can be whatever you want to be. I won't hold you back."

Their next kiss was even more passionate than the previous ones, resulting in Jack finally pulling away and saying, "I want to be your husband, Sam. Nothing else matters."

Sam scrunched her face in a frown, "What about the Air Force?"

"Dreams change."

She looked at him dreamily, "I can still have my dreams come true without the Air Force, but I want you to be happy, too, Jack. We can wait."

Now it was Jack's turn to shake his head, but Sam put a finger to his lips to stop the onslaught of protests, "Jack, it's what _I_ want. I want you to have a full military career. I want to be by your side every step of the way."

"What about _your_ career?"

Sam shook her head, "I don't want a six year engagement, Jack. Four years is long enough to wait. I can go to any university I want to – as long as their physics department is top quality."

Jack grinned, pulling her down for a kiss again.

* * *

William gave their minister a small piece of paper before services, with a grin. Mr. Collins looked at the paper, read what it said with a smile then passed it on to the deacon in charge of announcements that day. 

Mr. Spears stood at the pulpit, looking down with a smile at the O'Neill family and their soon to be daughter-in-law. "I have a special announcement today, from General and Mrs. O'Neill. They are both proud to announce the engagement of their son, Jonathan, to his girlfriend, Samantha Carter."

Sam shot a glare at William as there was a slight buzz of mumbling about the good and surprising news. "Samantha?" she mouthed. The General just shrugged, his attention reverting back to the pulpit.

* * *

Sam looked again at the list of colleges and the degrees they offered before her. It was impossible! There HAD to be at least ONE college other than the Academy that allowed her to get a Ph.D. in theoretical astrophysics in the state of Colorado! The closest thing she could find was the University of Colorado, Colorado Springs – it offered a Ph.D. in engineering. She didn't _want_ to be an engineer, she wanted to be a theoretical astrophysicist and spout off words that no one, save about fifty people in the U.S., knew what they meant. 

With a growl she closed the large index and went in search of Jack, hoping to find him talking with her father or brother. She needed to tell them all.

She was right on; all three of her 'men' were watching a hockey game on TV when she walked into the living room. "Jack? I need to talk to you," she said softly, getting his attention from the game.

"What is it?" he asked, walking with her into the freezing back yard.

"I want to go to the Academy after high school." Her voice was hesitant and firm at the same time, containing fear and longing.

He was silent for only a moment, making Sam re-think her goal. Maybe he wanted to start a family right away after he got out of the Academy? Maybe six years was too long for him to wait?

"I guess we should tell them we set a date, then," Jack finally said, easing all the fears Sam had floating around in her mind.

"You're not mad?" Sam whispered, elation and terror flowing through her veins.

Jack's kiss and warm embrace were his response. "I could never be mad at you," he said as he held her close, watching the snow fall in light, feathery flakes of cold. "I love you, Sam. I'll support whatever you want to do."

"I love you, too."

Belle watched them from the dining room table where she was coloring with her mother. She thought they were like a fairy tale: Aunt Sam was a princess in need of rescuing, and Mr. Jack was her knight in shining armor come to take her away to their own happily ever after. Her young mind thought of all the babies they would have for her to play with and help take care of, like Auntie Sam took care of her.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you guys will stay with me after this chapter - I HAVE A PLAN! But I'm in theatre so I've learned years ago to show, not tell...so you'll have to wait until I update again to find out more. I would like to hear your opinions, though.  



	24. Engagement

A/N: Just remember, you asked for it.

* * *

Six years was a pretty long engagement by any standards, but after a viewing of _Guys and Dolls_, Sam and Jack decided that six years is rather short compared to the fourteen years Adelaide had to wait for _her_ band of gold. 

By the time Jack's graduation came around, Sam and Jack had been living together and doing everything a married couple would do (except sharing a bed – something about honor and having Jacob beat the crap out of Jack) and the pair was even the talk of the Academy professors and Cadets. They were a perfect example of loyalty, love and devotion. Professor Monroe always enjoyed watching the pair interact when they were in class together. It broke his heart to see Sam's forlorn expression as she resumed classes after Jack's graduation.

Of course Jack was stationed at Peterson Air Base and the two still spent all the free time they had together, talking about anything and everything they could think of, and sometimes just enjoying the company. Jack received more than one ribbing from those he had made quick friends with at Peterson, but as soon as they met Sam in person, all of it stopped and suddenly Jack was considered a hero. It was no small matter that the gruff, entertaining, down-to-Earth Lieutenant O'Neill was engaged to one of the hottest, smartest women in the Air Force – and had been for _four years_!

Without Jack's amusing presence during classes, Sam was left somewhat depressed and lonely when she didn't have her mind on an objective. That was how Janet Fraiser found her one day in the library.

Janet had been struggling through the Calculus 2 class that she had to pass to graduate ever since she had begun taking it at the start of the term. Now here she was with two other students who were struggling trying to study for the big test that was coming up next week.

Sam didn't even look at whom she was sitting by when she sat down at the table, the book Jack had proposed to her in clutched in her hands possessively. Cameron Mitchell, one of the Cadets Janet was studying with, noticed the title of the book and recognized Sam from a lecture or two. He nudged Janet and when she saw who it was she caught her breath – Sam Carter was rather infamous in the realm of Dr. Monroe, having won every award he'd nominated her for and gotten the best grades possible on every single assignment. Not to mention her relationship with Lt. O'Neill.

It was the third Cadet sitting at their table who finally got up the courage to make their presence known to Sam, "Um…Cadet Carter?"

Sam looked up at her name, "Yes?"

"Hi," the young man said, "I'm Cadet Sheppard, these are Cadets Fraiser and Mitchell."

"Hello," Sam said, really wanting to just look at the words Jack had written to her four years before. But she was a polite Cadet, and polite Cadets talked with _other_ Cadets, "Aren't you three in my Calculus class?"

Janet responded, "Yeah, we are. And my name's Janet, I hate being called Fraiser."

Sam's face bore a ghost of a smile, "I'm Sam. So, what's up?"

"Well," Janet asked, hesitantly, "You know the mid-term that's coming up next week?"

Sam's smile transformed into a smirk, "Need help studying?"

"Yeah," Mitchell said, a little unable to function now that he realized all those rumors about how pretty Sam Carter was were true. Then he looked down at her hands as they put down the book she was holding and noticed the ring on her left hand … apparently those rumors had been true as well.

"Well, first I'm going to have to know your _first_ names," Sam said, getting into her 'element' with ease.

"I'm Cameron," Mitchell said.

"And I'm John," the other man said with a slight smile, "It's nice to meet you, Sam."

Sam smiled quickly before it disappeared, "Nice to meet you, too. Now, what are you guys having problems with?"

* * *

When Sam arrived home that night, she was pleasantly surprised to find the house encompassed in a wonderfully delightful smell: Jack was barbequing and the sliding back door was open. Of course, considering it was still winter, it meant that the house was getting incredibly cold and Sam briefly wondered what had compelled Jack to cook _outside_ in the cold weather. 

Sam pulled her jacket closer as she walked through the house and out into the backyard where she found Jack in his jacket cooking steaks on his grill. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his neck as she did so.

"Hey," she said softly, a smile playing on her face.

"Hey," he replied, turning around to look at her face. "How was your day?"

Sam shrugged, "Some Cadets in my Calculus class actually asked me to help them study in the library. It was rather amusing to see their expressions when they saw me sit down next to them."

Jack looked at her in mock concern, "You didn't bombard them with a whole bunch of words they couldn't understand, did you?"

Sam grinned at him, kissing the look off his face, "After having to help you and your friends get through that class, I'm pretty skilled in 'dumbing down' my 'technobabble', Jack. And it wasn't exactly that hard. They were pretty smart, just needed stuff broken down to simple terms for them."

Jack smirked at her, "God, I have no clue why you're with a guy like me, Sam."

Sam smiled warmly at her fiancé, "Because I love you, Jack. And because you love me."

He cocked his head to one side, "You make it sound so simple."

Her smile grew, "That's because it is when you get right down to it. So, what's with the barbeque? It's the middle of winter."

Jack shrugged, "The sun's out, and steak doesn't taste the same if you cook it inside."

"But the house stays warmer if you close the door while cooking steak."

"I left the door open?" Jack asked, now rather concerned.

Sam nodded, "The house is freezing, Jack. Those steaks better be good."

Jack smirked again, "They will be. I promise."

"Good."

* * *

A/N: Tehe. Sorry, I couldn't help myself with adding in those ... special three people into the story! At least it's not Daniel and at least I didn't make Janet go to the same high school as them! This is a very plausible scenario. 


	25. Adjust

A/N: Okay, after ... numerous reviewers who I shall NOT name (but you can look up of your own free will) rather rudely told me (only two did this politely) that the way I wrote the previous chapter was "wrong" I went back and changed the class. It is now Calculus 2. LIVE WITH IT!

* * *

"Sam, we need to talk," Jack said after dinner and dishes were done and leftovers were put away. 

She looked up at her fiancé worriedly. He only said he needed to talk to her when something big was going on – otherwise he just _talked_ to her. She sat down next to him on their sofa, "What's wrong, Jack?"

"I've got my first mission. I can't tell you much – it's classified, but I wanted you to know," his voice was soft, hesitant to tell her and yet needing to know her reaction.

The news hit Sam like a ton of bricks. She hadn't expected Jack to remained stationed at Peterson forever, but this seemed a bit sudden to her. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"When did you find out?" she asked, growing concerned for his safety.

"Yesterday." It wasn't an _exact_ lie, per ce, but he'd known this was coming ever since the General had called him into his office and asked (ordered) him to sign up for special ops training.

Sam stood up and took Jack's hand, "Come on," she held him to her bedroom before proceeding to undress.

"What are you doing, Sam?" Jack asked, perplexed by her actions. They'd decided to wait until their wedding to consummate their relationship … this was going directly against that plan.

Sam's eyes flashed dark with passion as she began unbuttoning Jack' shirt. She kissed him fully on the mouth before she whispered, "Seducing you."

"What? Why?" It wasn't that Jack didn't like the idea, or not enjoy what Sam was now doing with her tongue on his neck … but she had wanted to wait until their wedding night just as much as he had.

Sam looked at him like he was an idiot as she slid his shirt down his arms, "Because I want to." That was good enough for Jack.

* * *

When the couple's desire for each other was sated, Jack and Sam lay spooned together on the bed contentedly. He traced random swirls on her side as she played with the hair on his chest. Both were happy and just enjoying the other's company. 

"I think I'm going to miss you," Sam said sleepily.

The statement amused Jack to no end, "You _think_?"

She smiled slightly, "I _know_ I'm going to miss you. Just think of what your homecoming could be like."

Jack growled in desire, "Don't do that! I don't want to leave you as it is, but now you've got me thinking about homecomings!"

Sam grinned, pleased with herself as she looked up into his eyes, "Well, if you're going to leave me, I might as well make it worth while."

"Excellent idea, my dear," Jack said, pulling her up into another passionate kiss that soon got carried away.

* * *

Sam went to classes the next day with a mixed attitude: she was thrilled with the intimacy she had shared with Jack and how much closer they were as a couple; but at the same time she was so incredibly depressed that he was gone and she wouldn't see him again for almost a month – possibly more! It wasn't fair. 

Janet saw her detached expression and knew immediately that something was wrong. "Hey, Sam!" she said, running to catch up with her after Calculus class.

"Hi, Janet," Sam said glumly.

"What's wrong?"

"Jack left on a mission this morning," Sam said, attempting a smile. "I guess I just miss him, that's all."

"Oh," suddenly an idea popped into Janet's head that would both cheer Sam up and help improve Janet's social circle. "Hey, I'm having a girl's night tonight with my roommates and a few friends. Wanna come?"

Sam was really touched by the invitation, but she'd only technically met Janet yesterday. She didn't want to intrude. "I don't know, Janet. I don't want to ruin your plans."

"Come on, Sam. You won't ruin our plans at all – in face since there's only three of us it would make them all the better. We're going to watch a whole bunch of old romances and bash guys all night long. Come on, you _know_ you want to."

Well, how could you refute an argument like that? "Fine, what time?"

"18:00 hours."

"Want me to bring anything?"

"Nope, just yourself and a large appetite."

Sam nodded, pleased that she was making friends, "Okay, Janet, I'll see you then." She'd never had a really close female friend before, this could be good for her.

* * *

Sam arrived promptly at 18:00 hours, much to Janet's roommate, Claire's, amusement. "You must be Sam. Janet said you'd be joining us tonight for our weekly girl night." 

Sam nodded, "Yep. I hope I'm not intruding or anything."

Claire shook her blonde head, "No, not at all. It's great, actually. Come on in. I'm Claire Tobias, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Claire. What year are you in?" Sam asked conversationally as she was led into the main living room of the small quarters.

"This is my second year."

"Really? What are you getting your degree in?"

"Engineering. What about you?"

"Theoretical astrophysics. I'm hoping to get my Ph.D. after I graduate from here."

"Claire what did you do to my brown knit top?" a voice asked from the hallway as the woman walked out into the room. She looked up and Sam's heart stopped beating for a minute. The woman's eyes found Sam and went wide in shock, "Hello, Sam."

"Mare," Sam said neutrally. The old bullet wound by her heart started to tighten as she looked at Carrie's old friend from years before.

Mare smiled slightly, her brown locks cut short, causing her face to look slightly devious, "Well, this is a surprise."

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! HA! And you thought you were out of the woods when it came to nasty surprises! I'm not finished with you YET! MUHAHA! 


	26. Girl Talk

A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing. Life's getting a little ... interesting right now to say the least - my mom just informed me yesterday that she's planning on adopting a baby boy who's about two weeks old, but he was born at 27 weeks and no one wants him. Sad, I know. So my mind is really focused on that right now and I don't have very much time to write.

* * *

Claire looked between the two women, "Wait, you two know each other?" 

Mare nodded, "We went to the same high school."

Sam glared at her slightly beneath her mask of cool neutrality. "You could say that," she said at the same time.

"Okay I got ten movies to choose from and two pizzas, I think we're set for the night," Janet said as she walked into the house, unaware of the glare off taking place in her living room between the two women.

"Hello?" Janet said, walking into the room. She looked back and forth between Sam and Mare, "What's going on?"

It was Claire who ended up answering Janet, "It seems they went to the same high school, Janet. Don't ask me what this is about, I don't have a clue."

Janet dropped the bags and boxes on the coffee table before sitting down next to Sam and motioning for Mare to take the recliner. "What's going on?"

Mare smiled slightly at Janet, breaking eye contact with Sam, "Nothing, Jan. Just some old memories."

"Nightmares you mean, Mare," Sam near spat at the other woman.

Mare rolled her eyes, "I wasn't there, Sam. I wasn't even involved with that! Why can't you understand that?"

Sam couldn't stop herself, "I can't even understand why Carrie shot me on Thanksgiving, Hernandez! Let alone can I even begin to understand why Ola thought it was her _duty_ to finish the job! You're the _only_ one who can answer those questions, Mare!"

Mare took in a shaky breath and quietly said, "No, Sam, I can't. I was never in the Group. Ola and Carrie were – and look where it got them? Carrie's dead and Ola's serving a live sentence. Jack was – and he was almost killed twice. I never joined."

Sam raised her eyebrows, "That's bull crap, Mare. The judge and both attorneys proved that in the case. I've only just wanted to know why they marked _me_ as a target. What the _hell_ did I do to them?"

Mare Hernandez knew she couldn't lie to Sam. She also knew that there would be a lot of questions popping up about it between their two silent witnesses: Claire and Janet. Tears filled her eyes as she told Sam what she'd been wondering since that fateful day when they were sixteen, "You were targeted because you got involved with Jack. Carrie was the only thing keeping him in the Group, but when you showed up and he left … they wanted to hurt him. And they knew they do it through you. That's why you were targeted, Sam. I'm sorry."

Sam's smile was full of anger and frustration, "I guess you have nothing to be sorry about, Mare. You weren't even there when Ola took her shot. You know, they told me that if that guy hadn't pushed me out of the way it would have ended up in the same place that Carrie's did."

Mare nodded, "Yeah, I heard that." They were all silent for a minute before Janet broke the silence.

"If you don't mind me asking, Sam, where were you shot?"

It was a common enough question to those who knew she had been shot. "I'll show you," she said with a slight smile.

Her shirt was one of Jack's button-up cotton shirts, so it only took a few moments for Sam to unbutton the top three buttons and reveal her camisole that revealed the scar left by the bullet and the resulting surgery. Mare gasped when she saw it, "I didn't realize how close to your heart it was."

Sam's smile was distant and sad, "Yeah. I was in a coma for almost two weeks, Mare. It still hurts sometimes."

"How long ago was that?" Claire asked as Sam buttoned up her shirt again.

"Five years ago," Sam said as if it was nothing. "Now, come on. I'm _starving_."

* * *

"So, Sam, how's Jack?" Mare asked after the four had finished two movies and had moved on to 'girl talk'. 

Sam shrugged, "He's … _Jack_. Nothing new, really. He's become Mr. Popular at Peterson ever since I had to pick him up from work one day last month."

"What happened to his car?" Claire asked, getting another slice of pizza.

Sam smirked, "He decided to play mechanic and took apart some things he shouldn't have because he couldn't put them together again. It was at the shop getting fixed by a _real_ mechanic."

Janet snorted in laughter and soon all of them where laughing at Sam's fiancé's attitude that he could do everything himself.

"Where are you going to get your Ph.D. at?" Claire asked. She had been wondering ever since Sam told her that was what she planned to do.

"The Air Force science and technology school."

"Is Jack okay with that?" Janet asked, curious about their plans together.

Sam smiled softly, "He says he is, but I don't think he cares for the idea that much. But he told me he wouldn't hold me back from my career, and that's what I want to do. No matter what he feels, he'll deal. That's why I love him so much."

"So, how is it that you guys are living together? I thought you had to live at the Academy?" Mare asked, curious how it had happened.

Sam grinned, "Funny story, actually. You see, when he was in his third year and I was in my first … my dad bought me a house down here for vacations. I'm technically living in the Sijan Hall but that's where Jack's living right now and that's where I stay whenever we get time off."

Claire smiled, "That's sweet."

"Why aren't you guys married, yet?" was Mare's next question. "I mean, you've been engaged since you were sixteen, Sam!"

"SIXTEEN! That's a little extreme, don't you think?" Claire asked, herself only being nineteen, couldn't imagine making that kind of commitment so young.

"We're only engaged, Claire. He asked me as soon as he was sure. And I commend him for that. He has guts."

"What do you mean?" Janet asked.

"He asked me a little less than a month after I was shot by his ex-girlfriend. And he asked knowing that we'd have to wait at least until he graduated from the Academy."

"So … why aren't you married yet?" Janet asked, now equally confused as Mare and Claire were at Sam and Jack's … interesting relationship.

She grinned slyly, "I want to graduate from the Academy first and Jack agrees that it would be best. So we wait."

"You got some last night, didn't you?" Janet asked, noticing the look in Sam's eye.

Sam looked at her watch, avoiding the question entirely, "Oh, crap! I've got to go. This was really great, Janet. Thanks for inviting me. It was nice to meet you, Claire … And it was good to see you again, Mare. You've matured a lot since high school."

"Bye, Sam."

* * *

A/N: So? Do you like my portrayal of Mare and Claire and Janet? 


	27. Shock Pt 1

A/N: Once again, I'm skipping a deal of time in this chapter, but please - just bear with me here!

* * *

To say that Sam was happy during the last year and a half before graduation from the Academy would have been a blatant lie. Half the time she was lonely because Jack was on a mission - not to mention that while Mare had matured a lot in the last four years, she still wasn't the type of person that Sam could easily spend time with or get along with. If it wasn't for Janet, Sam would have been a real live social recluse. 

Not that it mattered, of course. She focused on her studies and put one hundred and twenty percent into everything she set her mind to do. She wasn't doing this for Jack - he was just her bonus.

That is why, one month before graduation, right before Jack left on another mission, Sam had seduced him again. It seemed to have become a tradition with them that the night before he left and the night he came back Sam and Jack would show each other how much they loved the other and how much they had missed them.

Of course, this lead to a problem Sam had to face by herself one week later because Jack was overseas. Her monthly cycle was very prompt – never early or late. So when the day that she _always_ started it on came and passed with no period in sight, Sam knew something was wrong.

Sam immediately began to panic. Quickly she ran to Janet's apartment and started to bang on the door. It opened a few seconds later with a disheveled Janet.

"I'm sorry, Janet, did I wake you?" Sam asked, concerned that she was interrupting something other than sleep.

Janet shook her head, "Nope. Come on in, Sam. Coffee?"

"No, I don't think I should be drinking coffee right now," Sam said, walking in and sitting with Janet at the dining room table.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Jack?"

"No, nothing like that." Sam stopped, unsure of how she should continue. "Janet … I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" Janet's mind raced. Sam was lucky it was so close to graduation … but this was crazy! Pregnant? Wow. "When? How? Are you sure?"

Sam glared at Janet, "I'm not telling you how because I'm pretty sure that after all those medical classes you've taken you _know_ how. It was right before Jack left a week ago. I'm a sure as I can be, Janet. I'm never late with my period …"

She trailed off, leaving Janet to finish, "But you're late. Wow, Sam. This is just … wow. I'm so happy for you!"

The other woman forced a smile, "Thanks."

"What's wrong now, Sam?" Janet asked, concerned that maybe Jack didn't want kids or something like that.

She shook her head, "Oh, nothing, I guess. It's just … I'm really lucky that this didn't happen a month ago. I'm giving my life to the Air Force and Jack. I don't know what I'd do if I lost one of them."

Janet patted Sam's hand with a reassuring smile as she said, "Don't worry. No matter what happens everything will turn out all right in the end. Trust me."

Sam felt tears coming to her eyes as she whispered, "I hope so, Janet. I hope so."

* * *

Jack flew into the Academy two days before her graduation was scheduled to take place. Jacob, Mark, Dee and Belle arrived the day before. It was at times like this that Jacob was glad to have a house to stay at instead of staying at a hotel. 

What he _didn't_ expect was to be bombarded with shouts coming from the second story of the house upon arrival.

Jack stormed down the flight of stairs, not really mad, but there were just too many emotions for the now Captain O'Neill to keep them all in check. He saw Jacob, Mark, Dee and Belle and stopped dead in his tracks. "Hi, sir."

"Captain," Jacob said in a voice eerily similar to Jack's own CO. "What have I told you about calling me 'sir'? You're practically my son-in-law!"

Jack looked down, "Yeah."

"Now, why were you and my daughter screaming at each other a moment ago?" Jacob asked, crossing his arms in an intimidating manner.

"She just … told me something that was a little unexpected, that's all," Jack said. It wasn't really a lie, just an evasive truth. But there was no getting out of it – Jacob had more training than Jack did.

"_What_ did she tell you?" he pressed. Mark and Dee took Belle into the kitchen to start making food while 'Grandpa Jacob' interrogated 'Mr. Jack'.

Sam was walking down the stairs at that moment and saved Jack from having to tell her father by himself, "Hi, Dad."

He gave her a hug before noticing the tear stains on Sam's face, "What's going on? We heard shouting earlier."

Sam glanced nervously at Jack before turning back to her father, "Now, Dad, there are two things you need to know before I tell you. One is that this is a good thing. Two is that I'm not that far along."

"What?" Jacob asked, his mind already racing to conclusions. "You're pregnant?"

Sam just nodded, "Four weeks along."

Jacob was in shock. There was no other way to put it. His reaction was the exact opposite of Jack's when Sam had told him not one hour before.

_Flashback:_

When Jack walked into the house, he wasn't expecting anyone to be inside. Sam should have been at school finishing her classes and getting ready to graduate two days hence. What he did _not_ expect was to hear sounds of someone retching in the bathroom.

"Sam?" he asked with evident concern in his voice as he dropped his bag by the door and moved further into their house.

He heard a door open and close before a short Cadet who was graduating with Sam (he recognized her as the med student Sam had befriended right before his first mission. Janis, Jenny, Joan, Janet! That was it, Janet!). She ran down the stairs and blocked Jack from going up them to see his fiancée.

"You can't go up there!" Janet said in a voice that reminded Jack strangely of Napoleon.

"Why not?" Jack asked, a little intimidated by the shorter woman.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared him down, "Because I said so, and at the moment Sam needs some time to calm down."

Jack's own eyes narrowed in response. Why did Sam have to pick a mini-Napoleon to be her best friend while he was away? With a sigh he backed down, walking over to the kitchen where he kept a supply of beer in the fridge. "Tell her I'm home but I'm not coming up."

Janet nodded once, "Good," before going off to relay her message.

"Napoleonic power monger," he said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Janet shouted from the stairs.

Jack just growled low in his throat, upset and tired from recent events.

* * *

A/N: Gold monogramed towel or assmarr? 


	28. Shock Pt 2 RESPONSES

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's more of the second part of the last chapter than it's own chapter. Remember this starts off with the rest of that flashback!

* * *

That night, Sam had to sleep on base, but she did share a … spirited reunion with Jack before she left. On her ride back to the Academy, she thought about how she was going to tell Jack that he was going to be a father. It wasn't something to be done lightly, but she just didn't know how to go about doing it. 

That's when she decided to surprise him by going over to the house after she finished with the last of her classes and telling him _before_ her family got into town later that day. After all, she was graduating the next day … it shouldn't be _that_ hard.

Boy was she wrong. Sam had just finished her very last class and had just left the room when Jack snuck up behind her and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, babe," Jack whispered into her ear.

"Hey," she replied, moving out of his arms. "Remember, no PDA.'

Jack pouted in a manner that completely belayed the uniform he wore. Sam just rolled her eyes, "Come on, we've gotta get back to the house – Dad's going to be there soon. Not to mention Belle, Mark and Dee."

"Come on, then."

The car ride home actually came at just the right time, because as soon as the car pulled into their driveway, Sam had to run up the steps and through the house to the bathroom (the only one being upstairs) before the morning sickness took over.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Jack asked from the bathroom doorway as Sam stopped worshiping the ceramic god.

Sam's face turned to him, her eyes big, "It's okay. Janet said that it should stop in the next few months."

"What?" Jack asked, wondering what she was talking about.

Sam closed her eyes, suddenly tired, "Jack, I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Jack shouted, his mind racing with everything that her words implicated. "How the hell is that possible? We used…"

Sam nodded, "I know, Jack. But you know as well as I do that using protection isn't 100 percent ensuring that pregnancy won't happen. I'm a month along, Jack."

"Holy crap!" Jack couldn't contain himself: he began to pace.

"Jack, calm down!" Sam said, standing and rinsing out her mouth.

"Calm down? Calm down!" Jack shouted, "You just told me that you're pregnant and you want me to calm down!"

"YES!" Sam said. "Because I'm freaking out enough for both of us already and I don't need _you_ doing it too!"

Jack stopped pacing and stared at Sam's wide blue eyes. He could see how much she was freaking out and needed him to support her. The front door banged closed and Jack knew that Jacob and company was down stairs. He walked close to Sam, put some stray hair behind her ear and kissed her lovingly.

"We're having a baby," he said softly, his arms coming around her comfortingly.

"Yeah, we are," she said, smiling up at him. "You're not mad?"

Jack shook his head with a slight smirk on his face, "Nope. I was just surprised, that's all, honey. Hey, you wanna elope the day after tomorrow?"

Sam grinned, "That sounds wonderful, Jack. As long as we can renew our vows on New Year's Day like we planned six years ago."

"You're Dad's here."

"You better go make sure he doesn't come up. I'll be down in a minute, just need a little time to gather myself."

"Okay," with one more quick kiss Jack ran down the stairs to face the questions of Major General Jacob Carter.

_End Flashback._

"Dad? Say something. Please?" Sam asked, terrified by his silence.

Jacob shook himself out of his thoughts, "I don't know what to say. Did you guys decide on a date?"

"Day after tomorrow we're eloping," Jack said. "But on January 1st we're going to renew our vows."

Jacob nodded, smiling warmly. "Congratulations, honey," he said, giving his daughter a warm hug.

"Thanks, Dad," Sam said, tears coming to her eyes. Damn hormones.

Jacob turned his attention to Jack, "And _you_. If you _ever_ hurt her or the baby there's no where in the entire universe that will be safe for you."

"DAD!" Sam cried, appalled that he would say something like that.

"Sir, I would rather die myself than hurt Sam or our baby," Jack said, his eyes truthful and determined. "You have my word."

Jacob nodded once, "Good. Now, go tell Belle. She'll want to know."

Sam smiled and kissed his cheek, "Be nice, Daddy. You too, Jack."

"HEY!" both men said in unison as Sam sauntered into the kitchen to tell her niece, brother and sister-in-law the good news.

* * *

A/N: So? Any good? 


	29. Consiquences of Iraq

A/N: Once again we're skipping ahead a few years with this one. Please don't stop reading just becuase of what I do in this chapter.

* * *

Married life for Sam and Jack was full of bliss, happiness and mood swings. Sam gave birth to a perfectly healthy baby boy that they named Charlie, and she took maternity leave to be with him for a few months. After her maternity leave ran out, Jack took his paternity leave and it was only when Charlie was six months old that Sam and Jack had to worry about childcare. Of course, with the daycare at the Air Base Jack was stationed at, it wasn't a problem. 

When Sam graduated with her Ph.D. from the Air Force Science and Technical school, she was pregnant again. This time they had actually _planned_ for the baby and both parents were thrilled to no end at the news.

Since Jacob was stationed at the Pentagon and Sam wanted to be closer to her father, the couple put in for a transfer. Jack was stationed at Anderson Air Base while Sam was stationed at the Pentagon. He was flying and going on special ops missions while she was working on varying science projects at the Pentagon.

With a five-year-old Charles Jacob O'Neill and a baby on the way, the desk job with daycare options was just perfect for Sam. For her work in the field of theoretical astrophysics she was soon promoted to Captain upon arrival at the Pentagon. For a few months, the family was happy.

It wasn't until Sam was reaching her seventh month of pregnancy that Jack got the call that he was needed on a black ops mission during Desert Storm to extract some prisoners from a cell.

Sam kissed him lovingly before she let go. "Come back to us. Safe and in one piece, Jack," she said as Charlie gave his father a bear hug.

"I love you, Sam. Hey, kid, I love you. Daddy's gonna miss you guys."

Charlie had tears in his eyes, "Go fight the bad guys, Daddy."

"And win," Sam added, her eyes sad as she picked up her son and said goodbye to her husband for what very well could have been the last time.

"Major O'Neill!" Colonel Frank Cromwell, Jack's commanding officer, barked, "Get a move on!"

"Bye, Sam." Jack began the long walk to the chopper, leaving Sam and Charlie behind the metal fence. Mother and child watched as the helicopter flew away into the distance before Sam had to get back to work.

"Come on, kid," she told Charlie. "How would you like to go see Grandpa Jacob?"

Charlie grinned like his father, "Yes, please."

* * *

"May I help you?" Sam said to the two men on the other side of the door to the house she had Jack had purchased upon moving to Washington D.C. 

"Captain Samantha O'Neill? I'm Lt. Simon Davis," one of the men said, looking increasingly uncomfortable at the sight of Sam's enlarged stomach. "Ma'am, I'm sorry to report that as of three hours ago your husband, Major Jack O'Neill is MIA, possibly a POW or KIA."

"Mommy? Can I have some cookies?" a little boy asked as he walked up behind his mother's very pregnant form.

"Not right now, Charlie. Grandpa's going to be over soon with some real food, remember?" Sam turned her attention back to the two men, "Thank you for informing me. Keep me notified, please."

The Lieutenants nodded and left briskly, neither being stupid enough to say another word in front of the little boy.

Sam turned her attention back to her son, "You can have a cookie _after_ dinner." Her mind raced with the news she had just been told. Jack was missing? In _Iraq_! With the current situation it was not a good place for a Major in the U.S.A.F. to go _missing_ in. A pit formed in her stomach as she watched Charlie play with his model airplanes. What was she going to do if he never came back?

_No_. She couldn't think about that right now. She had a son who needed her and a daughter on the way. There was time to think about that later.

* * *

She was cold. More than cold, she was freezing. Ever since Jack had left on the damned mission to Iraq two months before Sam hadn't really been able to sleep very well because she could never get warm enough. But tonight, it was more than that … her thighs felt more of a wet cold. 

_Oh, God_, she thought as a contraction hit again. That's what had woken her! She was having the baby. _Oh, God, Jack! Where are you? I need you here!_

Sam reached for the phone beside her alarm clock and called her father.

He answered on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Dad? It's Sam. I think I'm in labor."

"I'll be there in five minutes, Sam. Hang on."

"Hurry," she said as another contraction hit – hard.

Ten minutes later Sam, Jacob and Charlie were on their way to the hospital close to where the O'Neill family lived. Sam had a feeling in her gut that something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

They wheeled her into the hospital and when Jacob and Charlie made to follow, a nurse blocked their path, "I'm sorry, sir, but you're going to have to wait here. You can fill these out while you're waiting," she handed him the necessary forms about health insurance and all that crap.

Jacob could do this. It was just more paperwork when all he wanted to do was pace and hold Charlie as the little boy fell back asleep (it was 0347 – the little boy had no reason to be up that early in the first place). He could handle paperwork.

Half an hour later a doctor in bloody scrubs came out, "Jacob Carter?"

Jacob stood, Charlie scooped up in his arms, "That's me."

"I'm Dr. Laurence, I delivered your granddaughter. We had to perform a Caesarian because for one reason or another the baby had lodged herself into a very difficult position and was refusing to move."

"Are they …?" Jacob said, almost afraid to ask.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. Both mother and daughter are going to be perfectly fine," Dr. Laurence said with a smile. "You can see them if you'd like."

Jacob nodded, thankful that his granddaughter and daughter were going to be okay, he followed Dr. Laurence into the room where Sam was resting with her brand new baby daughter in her arms.

It was a sight that would stay with him forever.

* * *

A/N: I didn't feel right having Sarah as Charlie's mom in this story, so I made it Sam. It was just another possibility that I wanted to persue. 


	30. Reunions

A/N: Thanks for sticking it out to all of you still reading this thing! I hope I don't disappoint.

* * *

Sam smiled up at her father and son, "Hey, guys. Charlie sleeping?" 

Jacob nodded, "Yeah. How are you?"

Sam shrugged slightly, "Sore. Tired. Thanks for staying with us."

Jacob smiled down at his daughter, "There's no where else I'd rather be, Sammie."

The father and daughter was silent for a few more minutes, soaking in everything that was happening. "Have you decided on a name?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Margarete Susan O'Neill. It's the one Jack told me he wanted her named."

"It's perfect, sweetie."

Tears welled in Sam's eyes, "Thanks, Dad. I just miss him so much."

"I know," Jacob put a comforting hand on his daughter's arm. "I know you do, Sam. He'll come back. They'll find him."

"I hope you're right, Dad. I don't know if I'd be able to be a single mom."

* * *

"Major O'Neill! Major O'Neill!" a voice called to Jack out of the black fog that surrounded him. It was then that the pain hit him again and he remembered why he'd passed out in the first place. 

Oh, God, his head hurt like hell! "Turn that damn light off!" he said hoarsely.

"I'm sorry, Major, I don't think we can turn off the sun," the voice now bore a slightly amused tint to it. "My name is Captain Janet Fraiser, can you tell me yours?"

"Major Jack O'Neill. Sam! Oh, God! Sam, I've gotta see Sam!"

Janet stepped back for a moment as she realized just who exactly her patient was. Sam's Jack. Oh, holy shit! This was bad … no, wait, this was good. Very, very good. Sam was going to be thrilled. "Calm down, Major. It's okay. You're going to be okay."

One of the other doctors gave him a sedative to put him back to sleep so they could move him out of the open and stabilize him at a hospital. He was in really bad shape. Relatively good shape for someone who'd just spent the last four months in an Iraqi prison cell, but bad shape for everyone else.

* * *

"Where am I?" he asked the next time he woke up long enough to get over the sensations of being drugged. He knew he was in a hospital, but _where_ was this hospital? 

"You're back stateside, Major, glad to see you're finally awake," a nurse said, smiling at him warmly. "Your wife's been pretty worried."

"My wife?" Jack asked, "What's Sam doing here? Where are the kids? I want to see my wife right now!"

The nurse disappeared and a few minutes later Sam walked in looking rather worse for wear. "Hey, baby," she said with a smile. "You scared us."

Jack tried to smile back, but a split lip and some pretty heavy bruising on his face prevented him from doing so. "I missed you," he said softly.

"We missed you, too. My belly missed you so much that it decided to come off and grow legs," Sam said with a smirk.

"Were there any problems with the birth?" Jack asked, concern coursing through his tired frame that was severely malnourished.

"I had to have a C-Section, but we're both fine. I named her Margarete Susan, just like you wanted, Jack."

Jack tried to smile, but when his face would respond to the command, he brought a hand up to stroke Sam's cheek, "Thank you, honey. I hope Maggie's a quiet little girl, at least. Or does she take after her dad?"

"She's pretty mellow, but you never know. Charlie misses you." She pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and handed it to him, "He drew this for you last week."

Jack took the paper with tears coming to his eyes. The picture was a _very_ rough interpretation of what appeared to be a little boy being held up by his father next to his mother, who was holding a baby girl. In Sam's very recognizable script it said 'We Missed You, Daddy!' on the bottom.

Sam noticed the tired lines etched onto her husband's face, "Get some sleep, Jack. I'll bring the kids by as soon as those doctors of yours let me. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Sam."

She smiled through teary eyes and kissed his forehead lightly, "Get some sleep, honey. And get better soon, okay?"

Jack just nodded mutely, watching his beautiful wife walk out of the room before he turned back to the picture and let his son's drawing spawn dreams of peace.

Boy, it was good to be home – even if it would be weeks or months before he got to leave the hospital and actually step foot into his house again. At least he wasn't in that damned prison anymore.

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy!" Charlie jumped up and down with joy that only a five-year-old child could exuberate. Sam helped Jack up the steps to their house as he continued to get used to the damn cane they gave him until his knee became more used to the weight of his more healthy body. 

"Hey, scout!" Jack said, dropping his cane and catching Charlie as he jumped up at him. "You been taking good care of your mom?"

Charlie nodded, "And Maggie! Oohhhh! Mommy, can I show him Maggie?"

Sam smiled indulgently at her son, "Don't wake her up."

Jack put Charlie down and picked up his cane, following his son down the hall to the bedroom that had been converted into a nursery for Maggie. Her crib was white, with a mobile above that played Mozart's symphonies. She lay inside, covered with a light green blanket, her big, dark blue eyes wide, staring up at the mural on the ceiling.

Jacob walked into the room, but stopped when he saw his son-in-law looking at his daughter for the first time. It reminded Jacob of the first time he'd seen Sam. He'd been on a mission when she was born and didn't get to see her until she was three weeks old. It had been love at first sight.

Sam walked up beside her father, watching her husband with care. Charlie was standing on the stool she had pulled over to the crib so he could watch his baby sister sleep, and Jack was leaning over the crib, memorizing every inch of his daughter's face.

"Is she awake?" Sam asked as she walked up to her husband, putting one hand on his back comfortingly.

"Yeah. She's so beautiful, Sam."

"She'll have your eyes. There's so much of you in her face, Jack. We've missed you."

"I've missed all of you guys, too," Jack whispered, picking up his baby daughter and securing her in the nook of one arm while the other gripped his cane, he turned to his wife with a smirk, "Now all we need is one that looks like you."

* * *

A/N: I hope none of you are disappointed I didn't go into any more detail about Jack's ordeal in Iraq - frankly the thought of him as a prisoner was depressing me and I just wanted to skip over it. We're nearing the end! 


	31. Enter Stargate

A/N: The beginning of the end. Or, what I like to call 'Grand Entrance of big, round, ring thingy made out of a metal no one can name'!

* * *

"Captain O'Neill," General West said politely, nodding once. "Thank you for joining us. This is Dr. Langford. She will be working with you on this project." 

Sam smiled politely and nodded in greeting to the older woman. "Doctor."

"Captain. I've heard a lot about you," the grandmotherly woman said with a smile.

"All good I hope."

"Of course."

General West took control of the briefing again, "Dr. Langford's father found a device in the late 1920's that you two will be studying." He handed Sam a file, "Here's the facts. What the Joint Chiefs want to know is what this thing does."

Sam nodded, "I'll do what I can, sir. Thank you for this opportunity."

"Dismissed," General West said, getting up from his chair and leaving the two women to start on their project.

Dr. Langford smiled again at the younger woman, "You can call me Catherine. My father was always Dr. Langford to me."

"I'm Sam. To tell the truth, whenever I hear 'Captain O'Neill' I feel like I should be looking around for my husband."

"Let's get started then," Catherine said.

* * *

Jack knocked on the door to the lab his wife was working in. Sticking his head in he found his wife and an older woman studying some blue prints like they held the key to life on Earth. "Hello?" he said lightly as he walked in, "Is this a bad time to steal my wife away for lunch?" 

Sam grinned at her husband, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Anderson?"

Jack shrugged as he kissed her cheek lightly, very aware of the older woman watching them closely, "I got the afternoon off and decided to kidnap you for lunch before taking Charlie and Maggie to the zoo."

His wife glared at him, "You're going to take Charlie out of _school_? When he has a test today after lunch?"

Jack looked at his wife innocently, "He's doing it now. I called his teacher and asked her if she could arrange it so I can get him after lunch."

Sam scowled at her husband, "How long have you been planning this?"

He pretended to think for a moment, "A couple hours. So, lunch?"

Sam rolled her eyes at her husband, "Do you only ever think about your stomach?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Sam glared again, "First you have to say hello to my new researching partner, Dr. Catherine Langford. Catherine, this is my rather rude husband, Colonel Jack O'Neill."

Catherine smiled warmly at the younger man as he stuck out his hand, "Hello, Colonel."

"Doctor, please, call me Jack. My wife is obviously very fond of you and I tend to trust her judgment on these things."

"You can call me Catherine, then, Jack. I hope we can become friends."

Sam smiled at her new friend, "You should get some lunch, too, Catherine. You've waited this long to see what this thing can do – a few more hours won't hurt."

Catherine smiled wistfully, remembering her own true love that had died years before. Ernest had died in an accident somehow related to this device … well, if she could wait forty-five years for some answers; forty-five minutes more weren't going to do any harm. "I will, Sam. I just want to check on one last thing first."

"Don't work through lunch, Catherine, it's not healthy," Sam warned good-naturedly. Little did the older woman know how many times Sam was tempted to do just that when faced with a puzzle to solve.

"I won't, Sam. Don't worry."

Jack grinned at his wife as they walked down the hall of the Pentagon, "You know that you're a hypocrite, right?"

Sam glanced at him before squeezing his hand tightly once and letting go, "Like you're not, Mr. Do-As-I-Say-Not-As-I-Do?"

"Hey! That's not the same."

"Yes it is."

"Is not!"

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is, too. And if you keep this up you're so sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week, mister!" Sam sent a playful glare at her husband.

"But it's only Monday!" Jack said, horrified by the punishment he knew very well she would inflict on his poor soul if he tried to fight his way out of this one.

Sam grinned, "All the more reason to let me win."

"You're an evil woman."

"Yes, and you're an ass. But I think I'll keep you." Jack mock glared at his wife as they passed a supply closet both knew was hardly in use.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Hmm?" the woman asked, glancing at her husband of nearly ten years.

"C'mere." Without another word he pulled her into the supply closet and locked the door behind him.

"What are you doing, Jack?" Sam asked, half of her thinking that this was his best idea since he proposed, the other half knowing that it was a very _bad_ idea and anyone could walk in at any time.

His mouth descended upon her prone neck as his fingers made quick work of her regulation top. "Seducing you," he whispered seductively.

Sam moaned, "Oh, good. Just making sure we're on the same page here."

* * *

A/N: Sooo? I decided to get back to the Sam/Jack fluff most of you are reading this for. 


	32. Career Actions to Change the Future

A/N: Just a few more left! This being my second longest story, I thank you for sticking through it!

* * *

Two years passed in harmony with Sam, Jack and their two children. Charlie was nine years old and staring in his school's baseball team; Maggie was turning four and wreaking havoc at the Pentagon daycare while on weekends she had a joyous time with _her_ Belle. The now twenty-four year old woman was working on getting a Masters in child development with dreams of becoming a full time nanny. This dream was born in those moments that she found out her Aunt Sam was pregnant with Charlie and in the many babysitting filled days that followed. 

Jack would go on black ops missions when he was ordered to, remembering to come back alive and relatively physically unharmed each time for the sake of his children and wife. It was hard to maintain his mental stability and more and more he considered retirement. He knew it was unlikely for him to pass onto Brigadier General with his record of insubordination and the black ops.

Sam spent her days with Catherine and a small group of scientists and engineers, trying to figure out the key behind the metal ring she had never even seen. It was a challenging job, and one she loved all the more because the answers were not immediately apparent. Sam had designed a computer system to cause the inner circle on the ring – the one that held all of the writings – to rotate … but she still couldn't get the damn machine to _lock_ onto anything!

That was why Catherine was looking up a young archeologist by the name of Daniel Jackson. Apparently he had some crazy theory that the pyramids were built by aliens and not the pharaohs of history. Sam could hardly wait to meet him.

After one particularly difficult mission, Jack lay sprawled on his bed with Sam curled up next to him, drawing meaningless symbols with her fingers onto his chest. "Sam, we need to talk."

Everyone dreaded hearing those words, but Sam especially. Jack only wanted to talk when his conscious was getting too heavy for him to bear everything alone. _Never_ a good sign. "What is it, honey?"

"I think I'm going to retire."

"What? Why?" Sam sat up, wanting to look at his face as he spoke.

Jack held up a hand, stopping her onslaught of questions she deserved answers to. "Just hear me out, okay? My missions have been getting increasingly … difficult for me to carry out, Sam. One of these days I'm not going to come back from one of them – I _don't_ want that day to come."

Sam leaned in and kissed him fully on the mouth, "I don't want that day to come either, Jack. When does the paperwork come through?"

He grimaced, knowing that she would know he'd already resigned when he told her, "In two days."

Surprisingly, though, she didn't hit him. Sam smiled slyly as she said, "Well, I have some news for you, too. Something to occupy all the free time you're going to have yourself faced with."

Jack's mind was on full alert wondering what she was talking about. Part of him hoped it was what he thought it was; part of him dreaded it being bad news; the rest of him just wanted to know. "What is it?"

"Our family's upgrading from four to five."

"What? When?" Jack asked, elation filling his body. This was wonderful news and if he wasn't naked lying in bed with his very naked wife he would get up and spin her around with joy. But he was naked, and in bed with his very naked wife – getting out of bed required much more effort than it was worth when he could just show his joy in other … more productive ways.

Sam's smile turned into a grin, "The end of March."

"We've gotta tell the kids. Charlie's going to be so thrilled! And Maggie! She's going to be a big sister – I wonder what she's going to think about all this…"

Sam's grin widened as her husband prattled on and on about everything that they were going to have to do, people they would have to tell. Finally, she stopped him short with a breath-taking kiss. "Now tell me what you really think, Jack," she said playfully.

Jack grinned before kissing her again, "I think that I love you even more now than I did on our wedding day – if that's possible."

"Jack?"

"What?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

That was one order he wasn't about to disobey.

* * *

"Captain O'Neill, please come in," General West said, motioning for the woman to enter his office. 

"Sir? May I ask why you require my presence?" Sam asked as she stood at attention in front of the general's desk.

"Captain, please, have a seat. I hear that you're pregnant. Congratulations."

Sam's neck bristled with something. She didn't know what it was, but she knew something bad was about to happen. "Thank you, sir."

West looked cool and refined in his chair, the exact opposite of what his next words would convey, "I'm taking you off the ring program, Captain. We can't risk anything happening to your baby while on the clock."

Sam was livid, "You're reassigning me because I'm _pregnant_?"

West looked at her with a blank face, "I don't need to justify my actions to you. The Stargate will be in good hands with Dr. Jackson, Dr. Langford and the new colonel I'm placing in charge of the project."

"May I ask, _sir_, who the colonel is?" she said through gritted teeth.

"You may, Captain. His placement involves you nearly as much as it does him. It's you're husband, Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"You asshole," Sam said without restraint, not caring about the consequences. "You're a bigoted asshole! You remove me from the project I've put my all into for the past _two years_ and you instate my _husband_ as the head of the project? You're an ass, West!"

"Captain, that is insubordination! I will not tolerate that from you! Your record will show this meeting," West said rising from his seat in barely controlled anger.

"Let it, _sir_!" Sam said, outwardly calm as she strode from the office, intent on heading toward the gym to let off some of her rage. Damn hormones.

* * *

A/N: I know this last part is a bit OOC for Sam's character, but please remember that she's pregnant and she's been working on the Stargate for two years now only to find out that she's being reassigned_ because_ she's pregnant. I don't care if this wouldn't have happened quite this way in the real world - this is _my_ reality! Muwahahahaha! 


	33. Talking Things Through

A/N: Well, here it is. I know that I usually tie in the title to the end of the story, but I didn't really do that this time. I hope you guys don't mind. It'll probably tie in with the epilogue.

* * *

Jack walked into the nursery where his wife was rocking their daughter to sleep. Even though Maggie was nearly three years old she never outgrew the joy derived from being rocked to sleep by either of her parents. Sam silently told Jack to remain silent as Maggie at last succumbed to the pull of sleep. Soon the little girl was tucked in her bed and both of her parents were walking down the hall to check on their son. 

Charlie was still awake, but lying still in bed when his parents walked in. "Hey, Dad," he whispered partly through fatigue and partly because of the hour of night it was.

"Hey, kid," Jack said, kneeling down beside his son's bed. "How was your day?"

"Okay, I guess. Mitch Stevens brought a baseball signed by Mickey Mantle for Show and Tell. It was really sweet," Charlie said, grinning slightly at his parents.

"Sweet," Jack said, smirking, "Goodnight."

"Night, Dad. Goodnight, Mom," Charlie said, his eyes closing as he fell into a deep sleep at last.

Jack looked up at his wife and saw her motion with her head to their bedroom down the hall. He nodded once before tucking Charlie into bed and following her.

"What's wrong, honey?" Jack asked as he sat beside Sam on their bed.

"I'm getting a mark on my record for insubordination," Sam's eyes fixed themselves onto her wedding ring as she kept on trying to calm her emotions.

"What? Why?" Jack was enraged at the thought of someone putting a mark on Sam's record. And _insubordination_? That just wasn't like Sam.

"I kinda told General West off when he removed me from the project I've been working on with Catherine for the past two years."

Jack raised one of his eyebrows silently. That could be a problem. "Did he give you a reason for his dismissal?"

Sam's teary eyes met her husband's, "The baby."

"That asshole," Jack said venomously.

Sam's smirk was small and barely visible, "That's what I called him. I kinda exploded when he told me that you're taking over the project – especially after you told me you turned in your resignation."

He closed his eyes, already feeling his headache coming on, "My resignation was denied at the last minute. Apparently Catherine's Dr. Jackson figured out what the glyphs are. Thanks to your computer system … they established a lock on something, Sam."

Her eyes grew wide, "Why wasn't I told? Are you even supposed to be telling me _now_?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm not supposed to be telling you this. You weren't told because West considers you a liability. Don't ask me why, I don't know, but that's why you weren't told. The only reason I know is because they want me to lead the recon team scheduled to go through in two weeks."

"Are you going?" her voice was small, hesitant. She wasn't sure she wanted an answer: if he said yes there was the possibility of never seeing him again … but if he said no, then she knew that he wasn't doing what he wanted to be doing. She knew how much the thrill of the fight meant to him. The field was an important part of his life, she didn't know how he would live without it.

Jack's confused eyes locked with Sam's beautiful blue ones, "I don't know."

"Do you want to go?"

"Yes. They think that the Stargate locked onto another one on the other side of the galaxy. Sam, this is bigger than just seeing the stars – it's going out into them." Sam could see the thrill and yearning in his eyes: he wanted to go so badly.

She took a shaky breath, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. After a few silent moments of contemplation her tear filled eyes met his, "I once told you that I would never hold you back from what you want out of your career, Jack. I meant what I said."

He lovingly kissed the tears from her face, his lips moving downward in a silent thanks to the gift she had just given him with her words. He knew how much it cost her to say it – and to mean it, and he appreciated it all the more because of it.

That night he showed her just how much he loved her for her kindness.

* * *

Charlie looked at his father crestfallen. He was going on another mission. The only good thing about this one was that Daddy and Mommy had told him that it was Daddy's last mission and he was going to be spending a lot more time at home with Mommy, Charlie, Maggie and the new baby. All Daddy had to do was come home. 

"Go fight the bad guys, Daddy," Charlie said, giving his father a hug.

"I will, Charlie. I'll be home before you know it." Jack hugged his son fiercely, having already said goodbye to his wife properly the night before, the husband and father was now saying goodbye to his two children.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Charlie. Take care of Maggie and your mom for me, okay?"

"I will," Charlie said, letting go of his father and feeling all of his nine years and an imaginary twenty added on.

Next was Maggie. "Bye-bye, Daddy. Come home safe." She wasn't much of a talker, but those particular phrases had been rather common in her vocabulary since she learned how to talk. "Love you."

"I love you, too, Maggie. Be a good girl while Daddy's gone, okay?"

She nodded, feeling saddened by her father's immanent departure. She gave him one last fierce hug before turning back to her mother and finding comfort in her arms.

Sam just smiled at Jack briefly, "Have fun, honey. Kick their butts."

Jack smirked back at her, trying to hide the pain he felt at leaving his family, "If they have butts."

With that he turned away to the waiting transport that would take him to a mountain in Colorado Springs called Cheyenne that would forever change his life.

Fin

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! This is my second longest story (Jack's Family being the longest at 45 chapters and 44,999 words exactly - including a/n's) and I'm very happy to say one that I had a rather fun time writing. 

Anyone in the mood for a cheese parfait with whipped cream and pickels? Anyone? Me either, but I think Sam is. Would you settle for an epilogue?


	34. Epilogue: Life Goes On

A/N: Mmmm, cheese parfait. Ug, that wasn't as good as I thought it would be. Anywho, here's you epilogue!

* * *

Jack gazed longingly at the photo in his hand. It showed a smiling Sam about six months pregnant with Maggie, Charlie standing by her side in one of his suits. The photo and his wedding ring were the only two personal items he had been allowed to bring – and now, as he sat around an alien fire surrounded by his team from Earth, he was glad he had.

"Jack? Is that your wife?" a middle-aged man asked him as he leaned closer.

The sixty-five-year-old Major General nodded, "Yeah, that's Sam."

"Where is she, sir?" another young man asked, intrigued by the softness in the General's voice. He was known as a gruff man who rarely showed any other feeling other than cynicism and sarcasm.

"She's in Minnesota, taking care of some long overdue business," Jack said, the hardness coming back into his voice.

"Is that your son, sir?" the first man asked.

"Yes, Major Carlson, that's my oldest – Charlie."

"That's Major O'Neill?" Major Carlson asked, pointing to the little boy. "Wow, he looks so small."

"Yeah, he was five in that picture. Don't tell him I showed it to you guys, okay? He'd be pretty mortified," Jack said, smiling slightly. Seeing Charlie that small again reminded him so much of all he had risked in his early life – and the early years of his marriage. Every mission he had gone on had been a risk calculated acceptable because it kept other people safe.

"How many children did you and … General O'Neill end up having, sir?" Captain Howard asked.

Jack smirked at Sam's official title. It was true, as of last month she was Brigadier General Sam O'Neill, but she would always be Samantha to him. Luckily, he was the only person ever allowed to call her Samantha, so there was never any confusion and he felt somehow privileged by the name. To most people she was Sam, to her children she was Mom, to her grandchildren she was Grammy, and to the general public she was General Sam O'Neill – CO of the Science and Research Department of Stargate Command and one of the five people responsible for keeping Earth alive during the Goa'uld bombardment from space.

"We have seven children, Captain. Two sets of twins included."

"The news only reported about Major O'Neill and Lt. Commander O'Neill. What happened to your other children?" Major Carlson asked. The conversation had attracted the attention of the rest of the team and Jack sighed, resigned to answering a lot of questions about his personal life.

"Well, when Maggie decided to go into the Navy my other three sons decided they were all going to wait until the twin boys were eighteen then go to into Annapolis to join the Marines together. You will find that there are three O'Neill's in the Marines – two Lieutenants and a Captain."

"That's right, there's a Lt. Ryan O'Neill, Lt. Ian O'Neill and Captain Phillip O'Neill. They're raising up a storm in aerodynamics and astronomy," Colonel Anderson responded. He was in the Marine's himself and had heard a lot about the brothers.

"They like to stick together alright," Jack said, shaking his head with a smile. "Those three were always like that. When one of them got in trouble at school all three would take the fall for it so the one who actually did it wouldn't get lonely during punishment."

"What about your other two kids?" a young Captain asked, she was one of two women on the team of fifteen military officers on the planet to set up a treaty with the Furlings and an off-world colony. Ten of the officers would be coming back to set up permanent residence on the planet with their families.

"My two twin girls … they decided to go against the grain of the family and not go into the military. One of them, Heidi, got her Ph.D. in physics and now teaches at a high school in Wyoming. The pay sucks but she likes it. The other one, Alexis, got her CPA and is the manager of a network of inns throughout Canada. They like to keep a low profile relative to their siblings."

The Captain – Lesley Smith – was curious about why Sam was in Minnesota, but she didn't want to say anything then. The other woman, Colonel Jennifer Hailey, wasn't as discreet in her confusion. "Why is Dr. O'Neill in Minnesota, sir?"

Jack snorted harshly, "The trial of one Lt. Colonel Mare Hernandez in regards to something that happened over forty years ago."

All of the officers were shocked at the statement, but no one said anything. Finally, Jack got up, "Let's hit the sack, campers. We've got a lot of negotiating to do tomorrow."

* * *

Sam sat through the trial, her sons Ian, Ryan, Phillip and Charlie sitting beside her in support. After she had given her testimony in regards to Mare's involvement in The Group all those years ago, there were over thirty other witnesses the prosecution called. Through it all her four sons sat by her, holding her hands, letting her cry on their shoulders, listening to her talk of her first brush with a bullet. 

Mare was being tried for the rapes and murders of over twenty-five different people. It wasn't that she was involved, per ce, in all fifty crimes, but she had known about them while they had been going on and did nothing to stop them. This made her equally responsible with the men and women who committed each act.

Since it was a set of civilian charges, Mare was being charged in a civilian court. It took the jury only twelve hours to come back with a verdict. The man who was speaking for the jury stood and said, "We the jury find the defendant guilty on all charges."

Sam closed her eyes as an onslaught of tears of relief came on suddenly. Charlie walked before his mother and two brothers out of the courtroom, Phillip following to make a phone call while Ryan and Ian helped Sam out of the room. The boys were pleased with the verdict, having heard a few years before about their father's early past and the trouble he got into with The Group. Mare deserved to be killed – or at the very least spend the rest of her life in jail.

Soon they were all back on a plane to Colorado Springs, where their only living grandparent was waiting for them to arrive. Helen had died twenty years before, from kidney failure; and William had died when Ba'al had kidnapped him ten years before to try and force Jack's hand in the war.

* * *

"Hey, honey," Sam said with a smile as her husband stepped out of the wormhole behind him. He looked haggard and worn – exactly like he had just spent the last two days in a series of meetings to finalize a treaty. Of course, because he was the leader of the SGC, it became his responsibility to negotiate with all new allies. "How did the negotiations go? Everything work out well?" 

Jack grunted, it was Colonel Hailey who answered, "They went as expected, ma'am. I believe General O'Neill found them … boring for the most part."

Sam smirked at her daughter-in-law, "Thank you for accompanying him, Jennifer. Charlie has been … anxious to see you, to say the least. As have Mike and Joey."

"Were they any trouble?" Jennifer asked, handing her weapon to an SF standing nearby.

Sam turned to the door as a five-year-old boy ran in, followed by a big German Sheppard and Sam's first child, Charlie. Charlie ran right up to his wife and picked her up. Jennifer Hailey-O'Neill was a good six inches shorter than her husband, but that only made the scene more humorous for the SF's watching from around the room.

"Mommy!" their son cried, rather irritated that his daddy wasn't letting him hug his mommy. "My turn, Daddy!"

Charlie laughed before picking up his son and handing the squirming boy, who took after his mother in size, to his mother. "Missed you, Mommy," the boy said as he hugged his mother tight.

"I missed you, too, Mike. Were you good for your Auntie Maggie?"

Mike nodded, his eyes wide, "Auntie Maggie let me play with her model X-302!"

"Cool," Jennifer said, trying to sound like it really was. Mike definitely took after his father when it came to hobbies.

Sam turned to her husband and hugged him, "I missed you, Jack," she whispered in his ear softly. "The trial was hard for me to deal with, but Mare got convicted on all charges, thank God."

"Yeah," Jack said, pulling Sam close as they began to walk out of the room. "I missed you, too, Samantha." He leaned down slightly to whisper into her ear, "I even wore your underwear yesterday."

Sam grinned as she whispered back, "I'm wearing yours right now."

* * *

Life was pretty good for the O'Neill clan. Babies were being born to Sam and Jack's children, to Pricilla's children, to Joel's children, the family grew and grew and grew in those years. Days were filled with all sort of problems that all families had to deal with, but at family reunions all of that seemed to just fade. 

All in all, four of Helen and William's children went into the Air Force, five of their grandchildren went into the Marines, fifteen went into the Air Force, six went into the Navy, and eight went into the Army. Only ten of their grandchildren were civilians, and even from those, only four didn't work for the military. It was a military clan, and one of the most powerful families in the U.S. when Sam retired at the age of forty-eight and ran for President of the U.S. She won.

Apparently being a military brat wasn't all that bad. The O'Neill's thought it was great.

FIN

* * *

A/N: The underwear thing is the fault of a conversation I had with Chibi Horsewoman. It is also her doing that I'm going to be writing a spin-off of this story cronicling all of Sam's pregnancies and the cravings she has with each of them. If you have any suggestions for odd cravings please share. I really hope you enjoyed this - it was a blast to write.  



End file.
